All the Past to Carry
by prlrocks
Summary: Finished! Sark and Syd continue to get to know about one another and find that things are how they least excepted them to be; This was my first fic. The writing sucks in the begining but got better as the story went on.
1. The World Is Full Of Bastards

Title: All the Past to Carry  
Spoilers: Anything up to 210 to be safe.   
Rating: PG 13 but will most likely turn R or NC-17  
Summary: Syd finds out Sark's real purpose at SD-6; S/S  
  
Each attempt to clarify   
Serves only to confuse   
And it feels just like a fracture   
But it looks more like a bruise   
And my heart can't bear the weight   
Of one more empty "I love you"   
  
~Tempest by Mary Prankster  
  
  
Sark had been at SD-6 for over two years and to everyone's amazement he seemed to have   
remained loyal. People even began to feel some somewhat comfortable with his presence   
but Sydney Bristow was not one of them. She was always a bit more cautious than the   
rest. That might have been because she had more reason to be. Her attempted murder on   
Sloane was never talked about in their discussions but at times she felt as though he   
might be taunting her with it.  
  
By this time they had gone on many missions together and most turned out as well as she   
could have expected. She was still giving the information over to the CIA, though she   
had to be far more careful when she did. Sark was no Dixon. He could never be fully   
trusted and Sydney could not believe his motives were pure. Sark was also more hands on  
in his work than Dixon so when she made the exchanges and communicated with the CIA she  
could no longer use radio problems as an excuse.  
  
New information and devices of Rambaldi's work were being found at a rapid rate and   
though the CIA had been having some success in solving the Rambaldi prophecy, it was not  
as much as they hoped for. Mission after mission flew by but progress seemed to slow down  
and to everyone's disappointment SD-6 was still firmly in place.  
  
  
Some months before Syd and Vaughn had finally slept together. It had been a nice night   
overall but when it was over she was left facing a whole new world of problems. Vaughn   
became distant and then one day during a meeting he let it all out.  
  
"It was a mistake you know. We should never have done such a thing. It goes against   
everything a handler and his asset are supposed to be."  
  
"A thing?" Syd said with extreme hurt in her voice. "Vaughn we slept together. That is   
suppose to mean we care about one another. I thought when this was all over we would   
really be together."  
  
"I can't wait Sydney" Vaughn said with a sigh. "I need some level of happiness and   
normalcy in my life. You have to understand that?"  
  
Sydney could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Happiness!!! Normalcy!!! Fuck you Vaughn!"  
  
"Syd..."  
  
"No! Shut up! Do you think I have ever had either! You bitch about your Dad being dead   
while my mother is the head of some evil power hungry organization. And my father! Well   
he is still alive but you can just see how close we have ever been."  
  
Vaughn just stood there staring at her for a moment. A worried yet sad expression came   
to his face and he shrugged while plainly stating, "Well we can always be friends?"  
  
That was the line he never should have crossed. Syd punched him in the face and screamed,   
"Go back to Alice you sleaze!"  
  
The last thing he saw was her walking out of the storage area.  
  
  
So after almost three years with the CIA, Syd got herself a new handler. He was nice,   
professional and uninvolved. Everything Syd could hope for after Vaughn. This did not   
mean she stopped complaining about everything to him because she didn't. She told him about   
Francie's new boyfriend and the three new restaurants that she opened after the success of   
the first. She told him about Will's upcoming marriage and steady new job that left him with   
no free time. Time, that was her biggest complaint. No one had time for her anymore. She felt   
so lonely and separated from her "normal self" that she threw herself into work even more than  
she did in the past. She had no Vaughn, no Francie and no Will but she had her work. Sydney   
had become her father.  
  
And I'm sure I'll kiss my share of frogs   
Before my time is done  
The world is full of bastards   
And I've dated every one   
  
~The World is Full of Bastards by Mary Prankster  
  
end of chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic so all suggestions are helpful and reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Fell On Black Days

Notes: Thanks for to all of you who reviewed. I was also very evil for not thanking my betas   
SB and DN before. You guys both are great. This chapter was written after watching the car   
chase scene one to many times so please excuse the corniness.   
  
Whatsoever I've feared has come to life  
Whatsoever I've fought off became my life  
Just when everyday seemed to greet me with a smile  
Sunspots have faded  
And now I'm doing time  
---Fell On Black Days by Soundgarden  
  
~  
  
Sydney woke up early that morning. It was still dark out but she did not want to remain in   
bed. It would give her time to think and that is the last thing she wanted. She got up,   
took a shower and got dressed in one of her usual gray business suits. Syd than went into   
the kitchen and ate one of those instant breakfast bars that tasted like cardboard, along   
with her first cup of coffee. When she was finished, she headed out the door though it was   
far too early to go to work.  
  
When she got there to her surprise she saw Sark's car already in the garage. By the time she   
got out of her own car, he was leaning up against his black Mercedes wearing an outfit that   
equally showed his expensive taste. She could not help but notice that he was staring right   
at her with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Bristow. I see you are starting work even earlier than you normally do.   
Have an exciting mission in the planning?"  
  
Syd sighed at his comment. They always had these little games they played with one another.   
It took her some time to admit that she not only enjoyed them but also looked forward to them.   
Sark was one of her few equals in both mind and body and trying to outwit him was one of the   
few pleasures she had now a days.  
  
"You of all people should know what I am up to Sark. You have almost replaced Dixon as my   
partner. Why Sloane thinks we work better than me and Dixon did I will never know."  
  
Sark smiled and than pursed his lips together at her statement. "Sloane only wants the most   
able people on the missions now days and you and I Ms. Bristow...We are the best."  
  
Syd laughed despite herself. "Yes... yes we are Sark. Even I won't deny that."  
  
"I am glad but it would not matter even if you did because I always know when you are deceiving   
me."  
  
With those words Syd became frozen. It took a few seconds but she managed to pull herself   
back together again and she started to head towards the door.  
  
Behind her Sark crossed his arms in front of his chest and called out after her.  
  
"What... you don't like that?"  
  
As she continued walking, he stood up straight and gave a half laugh to him self. He brushed   
his hands down his pants to get rid of any winkles that could have formed and walked right   
after her.  
  
  
The morning went on as normal. Sydney had a load of paperwork to go through and the upcoming   
mission to get ready for but Syd could not get her mind off what happened earlier. She had not   
spoken to Sark since the garage but she noticed more than once he was watching her. At times   
she could swear that he knew what she was doing. That she was a double and while he was busy   
fulfilling the task for SD-6, she was doing her best to get the information to the CIA. His   
behavior on missions led her to believe that he was at least suspicious of her activities but   
never once since Sark became her partner, had SD-6 investigated her as a mole. He would have   
said something if he knew wouldn't he? Why does such a intelligent man not know? Surely he   
would have put the pieces together by now.  
  
Her thought was interrupted by the man himself. He gave her a nod and than sat on the edge of   
her desk.  
  
"Ms. Bristow, Sloane wants us to meet for the final review of the upcoming mission. You are   
expected to be seated in 10 minutes."  
  
He waited for no answer, walking off as fast as he had come. What a change from the Sark she   
saw in the parking garage. In the office Sark was all business, more like the Sark she knew   
before he starting working for SD-6.  
  
Sark completely confused her but at the same time she felt she knew him so well. It took her a   
long time to somewhat trust Sark. Syd always felt when she turned her back he would prove his   
disloyalty but he never did. Sloane had long since replaced Jack as his main go to man so it   
was clear that even Sloane trusted Sark. Sydney was aware that he knew that SD-6 was not the   
CIA, so what purpose did Sark have in being Sloane's protégé? She could not figure it out.   
He could have had far more wealth and power if he continued on a freelancer but he had never   
done so. But what truly drove her insane was that she liked him... she really liked him. This   
man who knew he was working for the bad guys but did not care. How could she overlook   
something like that? She was even able to forget at times that he was the enemy and when   
she did Syd hated herself for it.   
  
end of chapter 2  
  
Thanks for reading again. Reviews are always wanted. 


	3. Routine

Notes: Once again thanks for your reviews. After this chapter the Sydney/Sark scenes really pick up. Thanks to my betas and to the Sarkaholics who whether they know it or not helped me come up with the ideas and plot you are starting to see form. I also took the signed review thing off so anyone can review now.  
  
I gave the best of me   
and now that's all I've got  
I've given in to live the same routine  
--- Routine by Luckie Strike   
  
~  
  
Syd lifted herself out of her seat with a heavy sigh and walked over to the conference room. The sight was the same one she had seen for the past few years. Marshall and Jack were sitting there patiently waiting for Sloane's arrival. Marshall was playing with some electronic device on the table and her father seemed to be lost in thought. Jack had not been the same since Sloane cut his confidences off. It seemed like he believed that he had failed in his duties to the CIA.   
  
She walked over to the table, sat down next to Marshall and began waiting. She could not believe that Marshall was the same man she knew from all those years ago. He was no longer the enthusiastic young tech geek she had once known. The years had mellowed him and he seemed more comfortable in his own skin.   
  
A minute before the meeting was supposed to start the door opened and Sark and Sloane walked in. Even after all of this time, Syd knew that Sark's skin crawled in Sloane's presence. She never fully understood why he of all people would behave so. Sark quietly took his normal seat next to Jack on Sloane's left side, as Sloane opened up the meeting.  
  
"As you know Rambaldi placed pieces of a codes on eight different silver coins disguised to look like Corinthian currency. We now have six of the eight in our possession. Once we get the last two we can figure out the secret location of Ramibadi's final manuscript. We..."   
  
Sydney was long ago tired of hearing the name of Rambaldi. She was starting to feel that he was just some genius with far too much time on his hands and who thought it would be funny to set up some huge practical joke for greedy suckers like Sloane in the future. Final manuscript? They thought that three manuscripts ago. Why, if he was so worried about this prophecy did he write down the directions on how they could be made?  
  
"Sydney!" Her head snapped up at the sound of her father's voice. She could see everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Sorry I have been having an off day."  
  
"Well we don't have time for 'your off day' so I would advise you to listen," Sloane grumpily responded. "You and Mr. Sark will go to Greece where the coin is being kept at the Corinth Museum. You will be going as Daniel Wilson and Kathleen Marcis, two art historians, who are visiting to see a new Corinthian statue that was found. This should give you access to most of the backrooms of the museum. The coin is located in a special vault in museum because this coin this thought to be one of a kind. Even most employees of the museum have never been in the area it is kept. The security system is not the hardest you have had to get through but it is far from being the easiest. You should also watch out for the two armed guards walking the area."  
  
Sloane looked over to Marshall giving him the cue to begin. "Ok the security system is not that big a deal. I will just modify the scrambler you used on the one in Lithuania and your're in. It should take around one minute for the alarms to be shut down. As for the guards I will give you these very professional nifty notebooks. Not that you will be really studying the statue but I thought it would be a nice touch."  
  
"That is lovely and all, but what is the notebook for?" Sark asked tired of hearing about the details.  
  
"Oh yeah, the important part. Um, well see you need to get close enough to the guards while they are standing still and place the notebooks on the floor near them. Before you walk away you push this button,? Marshall pointed to a tiny bump of the cover. ?An odorless gas will be omitted knocking them out cold. Just make sure you are 10 feet away after a few seconds or you will be out too. Cool huh?" Marshall added grinning.  
  
Sark was less impressed. "Would it not be easier to just fight them?"  
  
Marshall looked slightly hurt but before he could answer Sloane said, "If you need to fight them than fight them. Just get the job done. Ok, that will be all."  
  
Everyone got up and started to head out the door. Sydney smiled at Marshall trying to make him feel better. Jack was waiting by the door when she finally left.   
  
"Sydney can I speak with you?"   
  
Jack started to walk to a more private area they used when they did not want to be over heard. When Sydney had caught up with him he took out his pen that blocked out any bugs that could be listening.  
  
"It is impossible to get information from Sloane when Sark is second to him and I don't even know why I am in these meetings any more."  
  
Sydney gave her father a sad smile and said, "Because you need to get all the information you can get to tell to the CIA."  
  
"Yeah well you could do that if you were listening. Is there something wrong?"  
  
She thought for a moment before giving her answer.   
  
"Sark."   
  
"What did he tease you again," Jack said with one of his rare smiles.   
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Well I don't trust Sark either but the CIA does not want to see him as a major threat."  
  
The pen beeped so Sydney could not respond. When they turned around to go back to work they saw Sark standing a few feet in front of them.  
  
  
end of chapter 3   
  
Thanks for reading again. 


	4. He Knows Something Doesn't He?

Notes: Thanks for all those interested in this fic. It is nice to see it is somewhat liked.   
Thanks again to my betas SB and RED. You are great for putting up with me. No lyrics this time   
around since I can't think of any (Oh the music snob horror!! I have failed.) Not sure when   
the next chapter is going up but it is not likely to be before Tuesday.  
  
~  
  
"Well I see you two are having another one of your little family get togethers."  
  
"What we are doing Mr. Sark is none of your business and if I were you I would not sneak up   
on people and listen to their conversations. It may get you in trouble sometime," Jack said   
with a threatening tone.   
  
"I was not eavesdropping Mr. Bristow, I was coming over to speak to your lovely daughter about   
that mission we'll be going on. We are colleagues after all."  
  
"Hmm Yes. Well, if that is so how come you think Sydney and I have actually met here in the   
past?"  
  
"I am not as oblivious as Sloane is you know. I do notice when two people go off together on   
a regular basis," Sark replied. He was starting to become annoyed at being questioned.  
  
"YOU..."  
  
"Dad! That is enough. Lets get back to work before someone else notices us and I will go talk   
with Sark."  
  
Jack took a deep breath and said, "Alright. I will need to talk to you later though."  
  
Sydney and Sark went off into his private office to talk while Jack went over to his own   
desk to get some work done. Sark had not even closed the door when Sydney started talking.  
  
"What did you hear Sark?"  
  
"Why don't we sit down before we converse, alright?"   
  
Sark gestured with his right hand for her to sit down and she complied. As Syd watched him   
she knew that Sark was intentionally taking his time walking to his desk and settling in.   
After sitting down Sark crossed is legs at the ankles and leaned back into his black leather   
chair. He looked at her for a few moments before sighing and straightening himself out again.   
  
"You may speak now Ms. Bristow."  
  
Offended by being given permission to speak Sydney snapped, "I may speak whenever I want to   
you bastard so I don't need you telling me when it is okay."  
  
Sark smirked at the fact he had gotten to her. "If that is what you believe Ms. Bristow," he   
replied calmly.  
  
Sydney was even more furious than before but reluctantly bit her tongue. She would get   
nowhere if she let her temper take over and this was too important an issue to let that happen.   
  
She said as evenly as she could, "So what did you hear and don't tell me nothing?"  
  
Syd noticed that Sark was amused by the question. His left eyebrow rose and his blue eyes   
seemed to sparkle as a half smile came to his face. He was enjoying himself far too much for   
her taste.  
  
"Nothing," was the only response he gave.   
  
"Nothing? I don't believe you," she said with hardened contempt.   
  
Sark appeared to be taken a back for a few seconds when he asked, "Why?"  
  
"First off I am not stupid enough to trust you like everyone else in this office. I really   
don't know how they became so tolerant and gullible when it comes to you. You're nothing but   
some greedy hired gun after all."  
  
Sark flinched and his face reddened at those last words. Whether it was because he was hurt   
or insulted at being considered so low, she could not tell. To her amazement though, it only   
took the span of a few seconds for him to be completely composed again.  
  
"Secondly you are gaining too much pleasure from my asking not to know something so what is it?"   
  
"As I said, not a thing. I was just walking up to speak to you when you turned around, but that   
is not the reason we are here. Lets stop wasting our time with your paranoia and get on with the   
real business."  
  
From the look on his face she knew better than to interrupt.   
  
"Our flight will be at 9am," he continued. "You are to be at the airport on time. We will be   
staying at the Alkyon Hotel. We have adjoining rooms in case one of us needs the other. We will   
spend the night there and early the next morning go onto the museum to fulfill our task. We will  
come immediately back with the device. Understood?"  
  
"Of course," grudgingly muttered.   
  
"Good. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."  
  
Syd got up and walked over to the door. Before she left she took one look back to see Sark   
concentrating hard on some papers on his desk. She then went over to the cooler for some water,   
which she hoped would relax her. It did not work. She could only think about the fact that   
things had not gone the way she thought they would. Sark could not be really innocent of   
knowing what was said. Could he?   
  
end of chapter 4  
  
Thanks for reading. The chapters will get longer as the story goes on. 


	5. Maybe You Can Help Me And I Can Help You

Notes: Sorry it took so long. Lots of S/S from this point on. Big thanks to all those who   
helped me narrow down the list of names for Sark and Zara who picked the final one.  
  
~  
  
Syd never got a chance to speak to her father before she had to leave early the next morning.   
She was in a relatively good mood looking forward to being out of the SD-6 offices for a few   
days. When she arrived at the airport she went over to the place they always met before   
missions. As usual, she saw Sark by himself, sitting in a corner and flipping through some   
pages on his lap.  
  
"Good Morning Sark."  
  
He looked up from what he was doing and took her in for a moment. "Suddenly we are all friendly  
again I see. We must stop this love/hate relationship of ours."  
  
She blushed thinking about what she had said the day before. "I am sorry but you have to admit   
that if our places were different you would not trust me either. I do like you but it is not   
like you are all cheerful at the office either."  
  
"At the office we have business to do Ms. Bristow."  
  
She sat down facing to him. "I don't have any other life besides business anymore."  
  
"I never have. Our trade does not allow for it."  
  
"No friends?" she inquired.  
  
Sark titled his head slightly down as his now harsh blue eyes rolled back a bit. Syd could tell   
he was irritated by the question. "No," he responded in a severe tone.  
  
Before Sydney could reply, the announcement was made that their plane was loading, so they got   
their self together and headed off. On the walk to the plane Syd could not help but think how   
she identified with the loneness he must feel.  
  
  
Once on the plane, Sydney just sat there thinking over the past two years. For the first time   
since she had walked into Sloane's office and seen Sark standing there, she let herself think   
that she had been wrong about Sark's motives at SD-6. He was getting the job done and was even   
hurting his old allies, which included her mother's organization. He must have really wanted to   
start over with SD-6 after her mother's walk-in to the CIA. Still she told herself that he   
worked for SD-6, her enemy. Her purpose in life was revenging Danny's death. She could never   
forget that.  
  
Still, part of Sydney wanted to start a friendship between them and the guilt was overwhelming.   
She told herself there had to be a reason she wanted a friendship with Sark besides her own   
desire to do so. Syd was doing the best she could to convince herself that it would help   
accomplish her objective to take down SD-6 even faster. He was closer to Sloane than anyone at   
SD-6 these days and any information she could get from him could be valuable. It was to bad   
that on a subconscious level she knew that she was just making excesses.  
  
Sydney decided she would talk to Sark but she did not know how to open up the conversation.   
Their discussions up to this point had normally been about business or just banter back and   
forth. It was a rare thing when they just sat and talked about their lives or maybe life is the   
better word. She occasionally talked about herself but it was a rare event when Sark did. It   
took a while before Sydney thought of something she could say to create peace between the two   
but once she recalled that day, she knew what to say.  
  
"Sark?" She waited until she knew he was listening and continued, "I want to take back   
something I once said."  
  
She saw his eyebrow raise like they always did when he was curious about something and knew   
that she had his interest.  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"That we would never be friends. I was wrong. You are kind of a decent guy and well I like   
you."  
  
"You were not that cruel yesterday Ms. Bristow," Sark said with amusement.  
  
"It's Sydney now. We are friends after all."  
  
At this Sark shifted a bit towards her and looked at her suspiciously. "You are serious aren't   
you?"  
  
"Yes," she could not help but laugh out.  
  
Sark pressed together his lips and gave his head a small shake before turning right back to   
looking out window. After he remained quite for a few seconds she started talking again.  
  
"And what about you? Can I call you Aidan?"  
  
Sark looked back at her with amazement but said nothing.  
  
"I've looked at any information I could find on you in the SD-6 files over the last two years."  
  
She watched Sark take a deep breath and rub his temple for a second before he leaned over and   
whispered, "As I assumed you would but when we are in public. You know better than to talk   
about stuff like this."  
  
"You are right, sorry. It was a foolish mistake."  
  
"It is fine, just remember next time." He gave her a remorseful smile and after few moments   
added, "Want to talk about something else?"  
  
~  
  
My heart is crammed in my cranium  
And it still knows how to pound  
Well, I found you  
Maybe you can help me  
And I can help you  
--- Headache by Frank Black  
  
end of chapter 5  
  
Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. 


	6. Could it be he's taking over me?

Notes: Big thanks to SB, who really helped me through this chapter, RED and the Sarkaholics at  
SD-1, who helped with answering my questions. Thanks for the reviews. I look forward to   
seeing them and it is nice to hear that people like the fic. The chapters are getting longer   
therefore will take more time to do so you all will have to be a bit patient with the next   
chapter.  
  
~  
  
On the first leg of the trip, they just got to be acquainted with one another. It had been over   
two years since they had first known each other, first as enemies than as co-workers, but they   
knew next to nothing about the small details of each other's life. Syd noticed that even with   
the most insignificant of details Sark keep his voice low as though he thought someone might   
be listening. She knew Sark was ever the professional, never letting his guard down and she   
could not help but respect him for it. Syd still wanted to learn all she could about him though   
so she bought up the details of her own life to get try to get Sark to open up.  
  
"I was raised by a nanny. I don't know what I would have done without her. My father was   
never around and well you know all about my mother. What about you, any details about your   
family that are not top secret?"  
  
"Some are dead and some are still around."  
  
"Thanks, that is so informative," sarcastically Syd said.  
  
Sark seemed reluctant to answer but almost inaudibly added, "I was raised by my mother and   
have a brother. Anything else doesn't matter much."  
  
Syd could tell Sark did not like talking about this so she changed the subject. After hours on   
the plane and an awful complimentary meal, which Sark refused to eat, they finally had their   
stop over in Germany. Tired, they went to the hotel next to the airport for a few hours of   
sleep.  
  
After waking up somewhat refreshed, they got right back on another plane. Syd had long ago   
gotten used to this on the move life style but she never came to love it. She accepted it the   
best that she could but even with Dixon and now Sark by her side, she could not help but feel   
jaded.  
  
This time though, she and Sark engaged in one of the best discussions they ever had. Things   
were personal but not too personal and Syd really enjoyed herself.. It turned out Sark was an   
ardent reader so they talked a great deal about books they had read or books that one of them   
thought the other should read. They had has as much in common with one another's taste as   
they had different but that just added to the talk. Secretly Syd preferred the differences   
because she loved the debates they were having. It was a nice change for once.  
  
As much as they spoke they always found they had so much more they could discuss given the   
chance. Thoughts of SD-6 and being a double agent completely slipped away from Syd's mind   
for the first time in over a year. Sark too seemed pleased with the conversation. For Syd to   
see him relaxed and genuinely smiling was quite a sight. She was even for once sad to see the   
plane ride end.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel there was almost a whole day ahead of them. At Sark's   
suggestion the early afternoon was spent checking out the area around the museum just in   
case the mission went wrong and they needed to make a quick escape. After the final   
preparations for the mission were made, they headed back to their rooms. For once they had   
the rest of the day free. This was a rare thing before a mission so Syd wanted to take   
advantage of it to continue forming a friendship with Sark.  
  
"Sark," she said as she watched him trying to open the door to his room. Sark looked over and   
Syd continued, "I was wondering if you would like to go out and do something for the rest of   
the day. You know maybe some dinner and wandering around the area for a bit."  
  
"Sure Sydney," he said with his voice laced with sarcasm. "Maybe we can find a field to frolic   
in or if we are lucky even find a petting zoo."  
  
Syd's heart ached for a second because she felt that they had truly connected on the plane.   
Why was he back to being the old Sark again?  
  
"Very funny," Syd said with a crack in her voice. She coughed the cover it up and unrelenting   
went on, "I am glad you find yourself so amusing .No seriously do you want to do something?"  
  
"Alright be ready in two hours." Sark's voice was abnormally soft. He went back to opening the   
door and did not wait for a response as went into his room.  
  
Two hours was far more time than she needed to get ready so she decided to lay down for a   
bit. When she woke up, she went to go take a shower. This gave her time to think about that   
last day and a half. As she felt the water running over her body, she started to question her   
behavior towards Sark. Was she being too friendly with him? Her stomach was in knots and she   
felt slightly dizzy. She took a few deep breaths and told herself that what she was doing was   
ok. She had a greater purpose in befriending Sark and it did not matter that she was enjoying   
the time she spent with him. What did it matter that she looked forward to being with him and   
sort of in his company? It would just make the process go all the faster but she just had to   
make sure it did not cross the line.  
  
After toweling off and blow dying her hair, Syd put on the nicest outfit she had with her, a   
knee length flowing shirt, which was a welcome change from the tight clothing she normally   
wore, and a deep purple satin blouse. It was simple yet classy and she knew Sark would like  
it. She put on a small amount of make up, did her hair and went to sit on her bed to sort   
through the jewelry she had bought with her. As she did something caught her eye, a black   
onyx necklace. She rarely wore it and did not know why she had packed it in the first place   
but it seemed perfect for tonight. The onyx stone to some was a sign of protection and defense   
from harm. Others felt it helped its wearer see clear and to have dignity. Either way she would   
be needing both with Sark tonight so she added it as the final touch.  
  
Sydney stood in front of the mirror for some time making sure her appearance was perfect. It   
was only the knock at her door that startled her out of her inspection. He was right on time   
as always. When the door opened, Syd saw Sark standing there wearing a grayish blue suit   
with a white dress shirt and a blue tie. Sydney could not help but think about how   
exceptionally attractive he truly was.  
  
"Good Evening Sydney."  
  
Sydney was drawn into his intense blue stare and only managed to say, "Evening," back.  
  
Sark gave Syd a look that she knew meant 'lets go' and without a word they went down the   
hall. They were in the hotel's lobby before Syd spoke up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's getting late so I thought we would start with dinner. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Of course," Syd said with a satisfied yet nervous smile.  
  
It only took a few minutes for them to walk to the restaurant. Corinth is full of beaches so it   
gave them a lovely view along the way. Once at the restaurant, Syd saw that it was not one of   
the fancy establishments she would normally picture Sark in but a small charming yet tasteful   
restaurant that served the local cuisine. They were seated off in a quiet candle lit corner   
table and she had the aching feeling this dinner was too much like those dates she once went   
on so long ago. This had not been quite what she had expected and Sydney decided she   
needed to defuse the romantic overtones by dragging the mood as far away from that as   
possible.  
  
"How do you think business has being going of late?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I for once would not like to think of work for a change."  
  
"I'm sorry," Syd mumbled.  
  
Sark who was obviously not liking her tone said, "Sydney you need to made your mind up for   
once. This was your idea not mine and I was perfectly content remaining at the hotel."  
  
"I know. Lets just forget it and enjoy the evening."  
  
They looked at their menus in silence for a few minutes. Syd felt tense at the entire   
circumstance and once again wondered what she was thinking by asking Sark to spend the   
evening with her. She should have known it was going to be like this.  
  
When she looked over to Sark she noticed he had been watching her. Without looking away   
Sark said, "What do you think about having the roasted lamb and vegetables? It is what Greece   
is know for after all."  
  
"It sounds nice but I rather have the chicken if you don't mind."  
  
"No of course not. I was just making a suggestion. Are you ready to order?"  
  
With her affirmation Sark signaled the waiter over and they placed their orders. Along with   
their entrees they were having a Choriatiki Salad and some select wine he required. Sark not   
only seemed incredibly relaxed but far more eager than herself to keep conversation going.  
  
"It is a shame we don't have more time here. We could go see some of those masterpieces this   
country is so well known for."  
  
"You have never seen Greece," Syd responded surprised that such a refined man as Sark   
would not have seen a place so well known for its history, intellect, culture and   
creativity.  
  
"Yes and no. I have been here many times for short periods but have never been here long   
enough to fully take it in, you?"  
  
"No," Syd said shaking her head. "Maybe one day we'll find the time to get away from our   
business and come see it."  
  
"Are you saying we might see it together," Sark questioned with a smirk.  
  
Shocked and blushing Sydney blurted out, "No! Um, well that is not what I meant. You know. I   
meant in our lives we would find time, separately. Not that I would not love to see it with you   
but," Syd shut up embarrassed.  
  
Sark's eyes, which were now a deep blue, were once again burning into her. They were full of   
amusement and what Syd thought might be desire.  
  
"As would I," he knowingly replied.  
  
~  
  
Here I go and I don't know why  
I spin so ceaselessly,  
Could it be he's taking over me?  
--- Dancing Barefoot by Patti Smith  
  
End of chapter 6 


	7. Heart of Mine

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I went a week without writing and Phase One sort of   
sent me for a spin (not in the good way either). Not sure how long it will be before the next   
part goes up. Thanks for those who have left reviews. I look forward to them.  
  
~  
  
Syd became both excited and nervous from the way that look in his eyes made her feel. Sydney   
blushed and glanced a way as the waiter walked up and handed the wine to Sark. She hated that   
he was having this effect on her tonight. She was use to keeping her own with him. She   
listened to Sark thank the waiter and gazed back up as he began to speak.  
  
"You seem flustered Sydney," he gently stated with a tilt of his head. "Would you care for   
some wine?"  
  
"Yes, yes please," she responded appreciatively.  
  
Syd watched as the wine smoothly filled the glass and as Sark held it out for her to take.   
Sydney peered at the wineglass as if she was afraid to touch it before she realized how   
ridiculous she was being and reached for the glass. It was only Sark. She had sent plenty   
of time with him and had gone through considerably tougher circumstances. She could manage   
this. As the glass went from his fingers to her own, he looked away to pour his own wine.  
  
"Not unpleasant," he said after a sip. "More than satisfactory even and a nice change from   
what I am accustomed to. Actually fine quality, don't you agree?"  
  
Syd knew that the wine was of significantly superior quality than most people ever had and   
that Sark was just being pretentious.  
  
"I agree." Syd put a pretend smile on. His expression showed he observed this.  
  
She watched as he licked his lips and as turned his glass between his fingers. "You look quite   
lovely this evening."  
  
Sydney's heart skipped a beat as her fake plastered on smile slowly slipped away. The tone in   
his voice sent a warmth through her body. He has sounded completely sincere and charming when   
he said those words.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
Why did he have to say that? Not knowing how further to act the air became tense. She than   
heard Sark sigh as if in defeat.  
  
"As interesting as it is to watch you fidget over my every word I wish you would relax. I   
won't jump you."  
  
"I know that." Even though Syd knew that she obviously was acting abnormally, she got angry   
that he detected it. "And I am not fidgeting."  
  
Her tone did not put off Sark. "I am not going to pretend I don't notice the way you are   
behaving. Is there something you need to get off your mind?"  
  
"Since you are so perceptive, I shouldn't have to tell you." To Syd this felt remarkably like   
their old routine again. "You seem to be enjoying making this worse."  
  
"Of course I am." Sark sounded too self-satisfied. "It is not like I don't know why you are   
acting this way."  
  
"What is that big ego of yours telling you now!?"  
  
"That it's nice to see the old Sydney back again." He paused as though to let what he said   
sink in and went on, "Now that things are back to normal maybe we can enjoy this dinner."  
  
Syd's temper cooled off as fast as it had inflamed once she saw what he had done. She was a   
bit unsettled that he knew he could provoke her to act this way but glad he had ended it. "I   
apologize."  
  
"Quite alright. As fun as it was that needed to be stopped. I could not stand those mood   
swings anymore."  
  
Syd gave him a dirty look but than smiled feeling comfortable again. The waiter arrived and   
they began to eat. Sark seemed to be in no rush during dinner so it ended up being long,   
leisurely and full of talk. The whole time Syd felt an underlining vibe between them but it   
was more like they were just friends. When they finished they headed out the door and began   
walking down the road.  
  
"So are we headed anywhere Sydney?"  
  
She shrugged and contently sighed, "Lets just see where we end up."  
  
"Of course," he teased affectionately.  
  
Syd stopped for moment and wondered what she said that had been so amusing. Sark, who had   
continued walking, hands in pockets, looked back and asked, "You coming?"  
  
Syd caught up and they went on till they reached a fence for one of the beaches, which divided   
where the road and the sand met. Sark leaned against the railing and started to stare out into   
the sea so Syd decided to take the view in as well.  
  
It was then her good mood washed away. The beach was pretty empty. There was only a couple   
and a small group of people off towards the other side on the beach. It was so normal,   
something she could not help but think she was not.  
  
"It is a beautiful area," she heard Sark casually say.  
  
Syd lowered her head and did not say a word. The whole situation was too much for her to   
handle and this time she could not blame Sark for feeling this way. The scene before her was   
a reminder of the life she was missing and deeply wanted. She tightly closed her eyes as though   
in pain and she bit her lip till she tasted blood. She felt as though she was all by herself   
and like no one understood what she was going through. Despite the fact that she was trying to   
stop it, a few tears ran down her face and she cursed herself for behaving this way. Why did   
she always have to do this to herself? With Sark here, this was the last thing she wanted to   
do. Even with her eyes closed she could feel his presence.  
  
Suddenly, Syd's eyes flashed open and her pulse quickened with realization Sark was going   
through the same type of suffering as herself. That is why she had wanted to connect with him   
so badly on the plane and there really was no point in fighting the obvious. It was more than   
just being lonely. She wanted Sark. That is why she had behaved the way she had. It had nothing   
to do with SD-6 or the CIA; it was just the way things were. She has always been attracted to   
him but Vaughn had been so much so more available and so much easier to deal with. She had   
thought Vaughn would always be there for her. Funny that she was here standing next to the   
person she believed would be the most fleeting. There was the issue of Sark's alliances of   
course but at the moment she felt they did not matter as they once did.  
  
Syd looked up as she felt Sark's hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" he questioned, his voice   
full of worry.  
  
She gave a relieved smile at his question. He had to understand her to be acting this way.   
"Never been better," she replied.  
  
Syd saw Sark was still examining her to make sure she was indeed all right. She knew he was   
beginning to comprehend what had just happened when a look of astonishment came over is face.  
  
Before Syd could say a thing, she found Sark's lips hard against hers. As his kiss deepened   
she finally gave in to her need and returned his passion. Syd's hands instinctively clutched   
his suit as she first intensified and than pulled away from the kiss. She playfully nipped   
his lower lip and stared into his eyes with a lustful smile.  
  
Sark's eyes widened with excitement and he grunted as he pushed her back up against the   
wooden rail as he drew in for a second kiss. Syd felt him press himself roughly against her   
as he worked his tongue into her month. As he did, he lifted her leg up and began to slowly   
working his hand up her skirt. Syd loved the warmth of his hand as it stroked her thigh   
through her stockings. She sighed when their lips once again parted and Sark began kissing   
her neck. Syd trembled at the sound of his erratic breathing and ran her hand through his   
blonde hair.  
  
Part of her could not believe this was actually happening. Not only was Sark kissing her but   
his hands were all over her body and she was loving every minute of it. There was a want in   
his kisses that was both unexpected and incredible. Syd moaned with pleasure at the intensity   
of it all. She grabbed his hair attempting to get closer to him and was frustrated when she   
could not.  
  
Suddenly, to her shock, Sark withdrew and appeared to be running his eyes over her face as   
his breath slowed. He softly kissed her once more briefly and gave Syd an almost sad look.  
  
"We should head back." His voice sounded full of regret, making Syd insecure.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Sark glimpsed about and continued, "Though it is now well known who I work for   
Sydney, we should not risk being seen publicly affectionate. The dinner was friendly enough."   
He gave an overwhelmed grin and added, "And I can live without Sloane knowing everything about   
me."  
  
Sark bringing up SD-6, brought Syd back to reality for a moment but she suppressed the   
thoughts stubbornly. "Well yes then we will have to continue this somewhere more private, won't   
we?"  
  
~  
The change would do me right  
Cause I've been just waiting  
And hesitating  
With this heart of mine  
  
You're still a mystery  
But there's something so easy  
In how you're sweet to me  
I feel completed  
Like it's something I needed  
For this heart of mine  
--- Heart of Mine by Peter Salett  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Thanks again for reading. Comments are welcome. 


	8. Because the Night

The latest chapter is rated NC-17 so can not be posted here. Go to my profile for a link to a   
website where the chapter is being kept. Also it can be found in the fanfic area of SD-1   
message board.You can still leave reviews here or at SD-1. Thanks. 


	9. The Mission

Notes: Thanks to my betas once again and to Jen for helping me with the action sequence. Also   
I would like to thank everyone who voted for me in the SD-1 awards. Means alot to me you all   
enjoyed the fic enough to take the time to vote.  
  
~  
  
Darkness still filled the sky when Syd's eyes opened. She heard Sark stir and than slip back   
into a restful sleep. Some part of her subconscious knew whatever had woken her had disturbed   
his sleep as well but today her mind was on other things.   
  
This morning was different from most others she experienced for the last few years. It had   
been forever since she allowed herself to lay in a bed and bask in the awareness   
that someone else was there. Of course she rarely had the opportunity to do so. Syd was   
almost giddy at the thought of what had happened the night before. The nerve racking dinner   
and the kiss by the ocean had been emotional and challenging. Most importantly they made her   
feel alive again. If only that had happened the evening would have been prefect but the sex   
had taken it to a whole new thrilling level.   
  
Syd glimpsed towards Sark's shadowy figure. There was just enough moonlight to capture an   
impression of him. For once he seemed at peace, almost sweet. Initially, Syd's mind could   
not connect what she saw to those first images of him on the SD-6 monitors so long ago but   
the denial did not last.   
  
In another moment of self-hate, Syd berated what she was feeling. What was wrong with her?   
Last night she followed her emotions and desires, not her obligations. This was no Vaughn   
either. It was far more complicated than that and part of her knew there would also be no   
'good end.' She had willingly fucked a man who was the enemy of the United States government,   
a man she should be destroying.   
  
Where the self hate was coming from and what scared her most was her reaction to it all. Syd   
knew she could make herself feel guilty about anything but now she was mortified that she   
felt no remorse for what she had done. Not only had she loved it, she wanted to do it again   
and again if possible. She wanted to pretend everything was fine and this was like any other   
relationship. Tempting ideas over took her and she suffered through each one, doing her best   
to push them away. She despised herself for wishing to be happy.  
  
Unfortunately, Syd was no closer to knowing what to do when Sark woke up. He edged closer to   
her, sleepy satisfied smile on his face and began rubbing her back.  
  
"Tense? I can fix that," he said playfully nibbling her ear.  
  
This only resulted in her tensing more. "Sark," she shakily whispered. He pulled back. There   
was uncertainty in his eyes as he waited for her to continue. "I'm-"   
  
He shook his head with hurt, disappointed eyes. "Don't."   
  
Syd knew she could not explain what she was feeling to him. Not yet so she remained quiet.   
He jumped out of bed and started throwing his clothes on in a grumpily yet business-like   
manner.  
  
Rising somewhat, her hands clenching the sheets to her chest, Syd screeched as though shocked,   
"You couldn?t expect it to be that simple!"   
  
Sark shot her the coldest glare she had even seen him give causing her to draw back at the   
sight. He headed towards the door and parted saying in a hardened tone, "We don't have time for   
this Ms. Bristow. You better be ready in an hour."  
  
As the door shut, her heart sank. Seeing Sark like that was devastating. She hated to have to   
do that but was somewhat relieved that not too much damage had been done. He would forgive   
her, she told herself. Once she figured out what to do, everything would be ok. At least if   
she decided no, she did not continue leading him on. It was not a love they were sharing or   
anything. Just an intense interest and desire to get closer.   
  
Was it worth the risk? She had so much to think about and little time to do so. She had to get   
ready for the museum. Today, Sydney was going to be Kathleen Marcis the art historian. A   
professional yet an artistic air would be fitting today. She took out her outfit, a stylishly   
cut gray pantsuit along with some jewelry but began looking around knowing something was   
missing. That something was over by the bed, half twisted round the frame of the bed. She   
picked up the dark blood red scarves she had brought with her to go with the outfit and threw   
them into her suitcase. That was the last thing Sark needed to see today and Syd could do   
without the reminder herself while on the mission.   
  
She dressed quickly, finished packing, and gathered what she needed to complete the job. This   
was going to be a hit and run. There was only 3 hours between their appointment to see the   
statue and their scheduled departure. They needed to get the coin and head straight for the   
airport. There was no time for screw ups.  
  
She grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door towards Sark's room. Syd took a deep breath   
to prepare herself as she gave a firm knock. A stone faced Sark opened the door, carrying his   
own belongings and acknowledged her with a nod. God he looked good. He appeared casual; as   
much as one could wearing a black suit. His look could even be called slightly unkempt. There   
was no tie this time and his messy hair carefully arranged. Sark wore a pair of black wire   
rimed glasses that made him less like himself and more like whatever he thought Daniel Wilson   
to be. Almost like an intellectual with more on their mind than their appearance. He seemed   
slightly older though she blushed at the fact that she did not know how old he truly was. At   
least she knew his first name, Syd thought.   
  
To break the uncomfortable silence she spoke the first comment that came to her head. "You   
ready for this?"  
  
The annoyed look he gave her, made her regret it right away. "When have I not been?"  
  
"I did not mean to say that, sorry."  
  
"Well it seems you say a lot of things-." He stopped. Syd knew Sark was biting his tongue to   
keep things as professional as he could. "Let's go," is all he added.   
  
They headed down towards the rented car, threw their suitcases in the trunk and started off.   
Syd spent the short ride looking out the window and thinking. Words like charming, intelligent   
and exhilarating came to mind. He was one of the few men she felt measured up to her   
expatiations mentally and physically. Sark kept Syd on her toes and he seemed to have a   
understanding of her, something she also could not say about many others. And now Sark had   
an extra lure since she found out what an amazing and unpredictable lover he could be.   
  
Syd knew just as well that he was dangerous. She had been long told money and power ruled his   
actions. By most, he was considered an arrogant remorseless killer, something to be feared not   
loved. She still knew nothing about his motives for working for SD-6. Could everything that   
happened last night all be part of some trap he was setting? He would be working for her   
mother of course. Had she sent one of her most trusted employees to seduce her daughter?  
  
She bitterly laughed away the idea. Her mother had held a grip over her while sitting in that   
CIA cell. Had she wanted Sydney by her side she would have done more than she did to achieve   
that. Part of Sydney fumed at the idea that Rambaldi information had been Irina's purpose at   
the CIA and not her. In a sick way it would have at least showed her mother cared about her   
fate.  
  
Syd suddenly realized that they had reached their destination and just like so many times   
before they fell into sync with one another. They got out, gathered what they needed and   
headed towards the entrance the entrance now Daniel Wilson and Kathleen Marcis. All Sydney's   
and Sark's problems put aside for the sake of completing a mission.   
  
A bulky middle aged man, clearly of Greek descent, greeted them in well spoken English.   
"Welcome. I'm Mr. Cornelius. You must be here to see the statue?"  
  
"Yes, that is us." Sark grinned cheerfully and made the introductions.   
  
As Sark most likely expected, his sociable behavior put the man at ease at once. Though Syd   
had seen this many times before, she was still impressed by the range of aliases Sark was   
able to become. She never fully got use to seeing them either. They reminded her that she may   
have never even seen him to true form.   
  
"We shall open viewing of the statue up once everyone gets here," the man added after Sark   
finished speaking.   
  
Sark and her exchanged a telling look. They both knew things were not going as planed. Syd   
pushed her hair back and gave the man her best fake smile.   
  
"We were not aware there would be others."   
  
"There was such interest that we decided to open it up to more people. Don't worry you'll get   
some time alone," he said tapping one of the note books Marshall had given them.   
  
They were lead into a room where four individuals, three woman and one man, were assembled.   
Syd listened as names and professions were given, taking in as much info as she thought would   
be needed. The man, who was older than the rest, started dominating the conversion. Syd would   
have been grateful she did not have to add anything if he had not been so darn boring. Books,   
awards and his renowned in the field of Corinthian art were more focused on than anything that   
may have been held in the museum.   
  
To her surprise though, Sark was able to comment on much of what was being said, art related   
or not. She knew he was meticulous with knowing everything he could on missions like this but   
his knowledge went beyond that. It was not something that could be quickly learned and it left   
her wondering if it came from a true love of the topic or some side effect of Rambaldi   
research. This was just another reminder of how much was left to learn about him.   
  
Excusing herself, Syd walked over to the table where some morning refreshments were laid out   
for them. To look like she was really there for food she picked up a piece of cantaloupe and   
took a bite, relaxing for a second. Barely a minute later Sark joined her, picked up a glass   
of orange juice and took a sip.   
  
"We can't both get away without being noticed," Sark quietly told her.   
  
"We can't wait too long. Though we can catch a later flight, I think now will be the best   
opportunity we have." Syd thinking about her hatred of failing muttered to herself, "We don't   
want this whole trip to be a wash."  
  
The comment did not go unnoticed by Sark. The corner of his mouth twitched like it did   
whenever he was exceptionally displeased with anything. It was one of the few behavior   
traits she had picked up on him in the last two years.  
  
"I am not the type to give up without giving it a try."   
  
Sark words may have been just about the mission but Syd?s mind traveled towards their personal   
issues. Though Sark's eyes moved over her, he made no further comment to make it clear.   
  
"I'll find an reason to leave the room for a bit and you can keep them distracted," Sark added   
like nothing had happened.  
  
Syd could not believe what he was saying. "Wonderful idea," Syd sarcastically said. "Leave the   
clueless one with the art experts."  
  
She also had to make sure she knew the code for the CIA. There would be no point in them having   
the other five pieces of the code and not this one. Without Sark's watchful eye on her, it may   
end up being the easiest time she had with memorizing it as well.   
  
"There will be both the security system and two guards to handle."  
  
"I've taken on more. I have taken on you."   
  
Sark smiled and handed her his part of the equipment. "Don't take too long," he whispered with   
an encouraging nod.   
  
As she was leaving, one of the late comers arrived. She heard a thick Russian accent converse   
with that certain English one, as she walked down the hall.. For some reason the man's accent   
reminded her of Irina, giving her a chill.   
  
Syd snuck towards the security system and let the scrambler go to work. It only took a few   
seconds till everything was set and she was on her way. This she was thankful for. Something   
was bothering her and Syd wanted to take her mind off it. She wanted to act.   
  
She headed towards the door for the back rooms. As she looked in she saw that the area looked   
like any other storage room except two unusually large armed guards were walking on one end of   
it. She could do this. Men like these were the easiest to take down. They were so comfortable   
with nothing happening that when something did they were slow to act.   
  
Syd squatted behind a bunch of boxes looking over the scene. She needed to take them both out   
fast or the other may be trouble. Syd looked around at the resources about her and picked up a   
vase out of a half opened box. Most likely worth a small fortune, Syd thought as she smashed   
the vase some distance away from her. The guards took the bait and after pushing the button on   
the notebook, it joined the fragmented pottery among another set of boxes a little ways over.   
It was just in time for the guards to arrive at the spot and they were overwhelmed by the   
colorless gas. The first collapsed with a loud smash into the boxes but the second man dazedly   
stumbled back and started going for help.  
  
Syd sighed with disappointment. Sark had been right during that meeting back at SD-6. They   
should have just taken these guys out by force instead of alerting the whole place that   
something was wrong. Time to put her skills to work. She ran towards the weakened guard giving   
him a flying kick straight to the head, thinking that would do the trick. To her surprise the   
man managed to grab her leg, sweeping her off her feet. She winced as she painfully hit the   
hard floor with a crash. They struggled, rolling about the cold floor till Syd managed to   
elbow him in the chest. The man gasped for breath as Syd pinned him to the floor. Straddling   
him, she punched him in the face impairing him further and put him into a choke hold till he   
was knocked out cold. She untangled herself free from the man and looked down at the bloody   
mess before her. As Syd ran to the safe, she shook off the pain that was surging through her   
hand and cursing the day she became a spy.   
  
Syd got to work at cracking the walk-in safe. What would have caused must people endless   
heartache at attempting, she did with instinctively. She entered the numbers to the combination   
like they were written on her hand. As the safe opened, she wasted no time in looking for what   
she needed. Her eyes ran over the room at the items around her. Finally, off it a right back   
corner, she saw a glass case that held the coin. She took her already throbbing hand and   
smashed it into the glass. Quickly grabbing the item, Syd made her way out with the item. All   
things considered it had been a below average mission but at least it was completed. She   
rapidly turned the corner of the hallways one after the other till Syd suddenly stopped.   
Confused by the unexpected sting she felt in her back, she attempted to reach at the source of   
her pain.   
  
"Excellent job as always, Ms. Bristow."  
  
She unsteadily turned towards the voice and stared into the set of blue eyes before her just as   
the tranquilizer took effect causing her to pass out.  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
You can also say this is the end of part one of this fic. Next part will be in Sark's POV. I   
will keep on posting it in within the same thread though. 


	10. The Aftermath

Notes: Thanks to Giz who betaed this chapter for me. This chapter is different than I   
planned. There are two POV's in it. One being Sark's.  
  
~  
As she fell to the floor, he grabbed her and started making his way out of the museum. The   
mission was not planed to be as such but his goal was simple, not only get the coin but the   
girl too. His employer was not about to let such an opportunity slip through their fingers.   
They have been waiting for this too long and holding off on it was a risk. It had to be done   
while it was of still fresh.  
  
It did not matter if he was seen, since he was wanted for far worse actives than kidnapping,   
as long as he avoided him. Their was backup that could take care of any problems he may face   
with people trying to stop him.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Sark was becoming increasingly irritated with the situation. There was no way it should have   
taken this long and being blind to what was happening was infuriating him. One of the plus   
sides to being a field agent for him was the control he held over the outcome of the   
missions, but now he was left to wait for the result like some paper-pushing desk jockey.  
  
He should have found a way to go with her, something which was far too late to do now. An   
overly forthcoming Russian man, Iosif Sokolov seemed to attach himself to Sark and was   
currently talking his ear off about 4th century Corinth art while the others in the room   
looked on. Under other circumstances he may have enjoyed the conversation but for now his   
mind was completely occupied with Sydney's welfare. As skilled as she was, he was worried   
something had gone wrong. Even the finest spies ran into trouble at one time or another.   
Perhaps he should take the risk of being noticed to make sure she was okay. Sark's forehead   
wrinkled with frustration as he glanced at his watch.  
  
"Becoming impatient I see," the man said, his words sounding more like a question than a   
proclamation. The group's attention shifted towards Sark as if they were waiting for a   
reaction.  
  
Sark paused pensively, licking his lips and answered, "Slightly. This is taking longer than   
expected but isn't that always the way?" Two of the ladies smiled with understanding as he   
gave a small laugh that feigned amusement. With the focus off of himself, he then added with   
a courteous nod, "Excuse me. I need to make a phone call."  
  
Sark was appalled to find the man had rudely dared to grab onto his arm, and he jerked away   
in defiance. Before either could act further, an uproar from the hallway caught everyone's   
attention.  
  
The group filed into the hall to see one of the guards frantically talking to the curator,   
Mr. Cornelius, who was doing his best to calm to guard. As the robbery and Sydney began to   
be described, Sark took the opportunity this distraction gave to leave.  
  
Fast paced towards the car, he looked over the surrounding area hoping for some sign of her.   
Nothing. No clues of something gone wrong were apparent either. It was hard to act when he   
had no knowledge of the situation. She could be anywhere by now.  
  
Sark got into the car, tossing his glasses in the seat next to him, and tightly gripped onto   
the wheel thinking over his options. He could look over the area but knew it would likely be   
fruitless. If she had wanted to disappear she would have by now. Just as true, anyone who had   
her would be well hidden by now. There was no doubt her absence was caused by someone within   
the spy world. Just who was the answer he lacked. Waiting around was becoming too much of a   
risk. Regretfully he stared over the parking lot one last time, started the car up and left   
to see if he could find anything elsewhere.  
  
~  
  
Two days later at SD-6 offices  
  
Sark walked into the SD-6, exhausted after the last two days. His so-called co-workers already   
knew of Sydney's capture, so he veered straight to his destination to avoid all the angry and   
disappointed eyes aimed in his direction. Sark knew full well that they all would rather have   
him in Sydney's place but he could not blame them; he did too. Besides she was Sydney and he   
was Sark. People's opinions on both tended to be justifiably polar opposites.  
  
Sark knew she wouldn't have just run off. Sydney was not what he would call trustworthy but   
she was reliable. They went on the missions, she got the information for the CIA and he for   
SD-6. Yes he knew about her CIA connections. He knew her purpose and held the knowledge close   
for when it might be needed. As long as she did no major damage to his plans it did not matter.   
It was a battle of the wits they shared. Each hiding information from the other, normally   
ending in him winning. It was only the advantage of knowing her secret which kept him ahead.   
She was good but unlike her Sark knew his opponents motives. To bring down SD-6 in the name of   
the CIA and some long dead fiancé. Very noble and somewhat less selfish than his own but not   
quite. Though she could not see it, he knew their motives were driven by the same desire.  
  
"Sark!" He turned to see Jack standing behind him. For a man who gave off so little emotion,   
he looked immensely angry.  
  
"Mr. Bristow." He tried to sound sincere and as calm as possible to pacify the upset man. "I   
assure you that you will have my unsurpassed effort in assisting in find your daughter."  
  
"I am sure you will," he replied in a taunt voice. "And it would be in your best interest if you grace me with the same information that you give Sloane."  
  
"Of course. I have nothing but Sydney's welfare at heart." Jack appeared uncomfortable at his comment and Sark could just imagine how he would react if he learned the details of what took place the night before the mission. "I searched throughout the area before the plane's departure. There was no trace of Sydney."  
  
"I see," Jack said unimpressed.  
  
"As for the rest, you will have to wait to hear it later. As for now, I have a meeting with Sloane. Excuse me."  
  
Sark continued on to Sloane's office and began waiting for him to arrive. He could not help but to feel a regard towards Jack Bristow. He was very protective of his daughter and worked tirelessly for his country as Sydney did. He wondered if it was possible for both sides to reach their goal. Sark had felt some guilt in sleeping with a woman whose objective he had undermined more than once. He took solace in the fact that Sydney had not only compromised his own but also that he suspected she would somehow approve of what he was trying to accomplish. It is not that in the end he cared about the fate of SD-6 but he knew full well that if she was to complete her task first the last two years would have been wasted. Both goals would have a worthy end and at times he felt as though they would be lucky if either of their aims were ever completed.  
  
Sloane strode into the room with an eerie silence. Sark placed little confidence in the mental stability of this man who had allowed his lust for Rambaldi's mystery to overtake all else. It had once been to Sark's advantage but as it rapidly deteriorated over the last two years he began to worry.  
  
"Intel said that the mission had not gone as planned. Do you have any ideas who is behind taking the coin?"  
  
"Sir, Agent Bristow-"  
  
"I did not ask about Sydney, I asked you about the coin."  
  
Sark's eyes filled with shock at the obvious disregard over Sydney's fate. He had been almost as protective of her as Jack in the past. This was a man who steadily lost touch with all that once mattered to him.  
  
"No sir, I have no knowledge of who took them."  
  
Sloane steely eyes sparkled at his words. "So you are so sure Sydney is with the coin. Where were you during all of this?"  
  
Sark had contacted SD-6 straight after this happened so Sloane knew the story already. He appeared to be testing Sark's account of what happened.  
  
"The curator did not follow-"  
  
"I already know that," Sloane snapped. "You're a smart man. That is the only reason I complied with our agreement. You must have seen something."  
  
"There was a man, Iosif Sokolov whose behavior was irregular. He seemed determined at holding   
my attention."  
  
"Tell me about him."  
  
"Around, forty, 5'11, black hair, green eyes, Russian accent most likely from a Northern   
region, possibly Vologda."  
  
Sloane frowned at him and Sark knew well enough what he was thinking. It had been a slow   
process gaining his trust. Now that he had done so he did not want to risk losing it just   
because some man may be from an area Irina recruited her people from. Still he needed to let   
this information out in case it had value.  
  
"I am being honest. If I was really working with Derevko still do you think I would have just   
told you that piece of information?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Sloane's phone rang and he waved him away to continue the discussion at another time. Sark   
knew Sloane would not let him off that easy.  
  
~  
One Month Later At SD-6  
  
Sark was calmly sitting, staring at the monitors on the wall of his office. It was a common   
enough occurrence. Sloane was busier than ever these days and expected him to make sure things   
were running as smoothly as possible on the main floor, on top of his already increased work   
load. This time though, Sark's focus was not on the workers as it should have been but an   
empty desk, which had gone long untouched in the absence of it?s owner.  
  
The last month had been torture for Sark. It was more than Sloane's constant questioning over   
the situation in Greece. Sydney was missing, presumed dead by many, and there had been no   
knowledge as to who had her. This had been yet another harsh reminder why it was best not   
become attached to people. It always ended horribly in this line of work.  
  
There were few days in his life that caused more of a shock to his system than that one. It   
had started normal enough, him flying half way across the world on yet enough mission.   
Nothing strange there. He had been gradually introduced into this life since he turned   
thirteen. It was almost a rite of passage for him, leaving behind one life for another.  
  
Sydney's desire to talk, stood out as odd though. Suspect? Yes, but nothing he could not   
handle. Their interaction had never been of the ordinary kind and he found the change   
pleasing. The only thing he found upsetting was her wish to call him by his first name. No one   
addressed him as such any more and those who once did were the people closest to him in life.   
He could not see letting her be an exception.  
  
The dinner was entertaining. It was not her suffering that delighted him but the fact that the   
thought of them being more had crossed her mind. He saw her struggle, which was more obvious   
now than in the past, and thought nothing would come of it. His glimpses of it before had   
taught him that she was nothing if not loyal to her cause and she would not let it go beyond   
veiled flirting.  
  
Standing on that beach, he had been glad to admit he was wrong. That night he had been able to   
let three years of pent up passion go. He drew it out as long as he could. Maybe even at the   
time he had known it could not last. The morning after tainted the memory though. He rarely   
regretted but that morning he did. He regretted every moment he had spent in her presence. He   
wished that they had never met that day in Denpasar, that he never heard Irina Derevko talk   
about her particularly talented child left behind in America, and more than anything he   
regretted that he had ever trusted her, even though it had been only for a night.  
  
But what clearly stood out was the feeling of finding out Syd was missing. As devastated as he   
was at her response after all that happened, knowing she might have been harmed was worse.  
  
Sark had held out hope though when others let go. Sydney was as strong as himself and he had   
suffered though torture for periods of time. It was with a sigh of relief that word came that   
Sydney was alive and well as could be expected after a month of capture.  
  
End of chapter 10 


	11. The Meetings

Notes: Wow this took a long time to get done. Sorry about that. I wrote a short fic than added   
an extra week to this not being updated. Will try to get the next chapter done faster. The fic   
is almost over. 4-5 chapters left at most. Would like to thank Giz and Jen for betaing this for   
me. [smile.gif]  
  
~  
  
SD-6 had attempted to track Syd's whereabouts but without reward. They had little to go on   
besides the sketchy information Sark gave Sloane and searching for that man was futile. As a   
result, it was an unbelievable shock to all when Syd surfaced in the Netherlands calling for   
help. She was stranded and needed assistance getting back. With money wired Syd booked a   
flight to California as soon as possible.  
  
Sydney claimed no knowledge of her captors. According to her, she was drugged and incoherent   
most of the time. Details of her getaway were vague but hopefully more would be learned when   
she arrived back at SD-6 offices.  
  
Sark's eyes peered to the clock. She would be here soon. He got up from his desk and waited on   
the main floor, trying to look as inconspicuous as those around him. Syd was also oddly silent   
on how this all occurred to begin with so Sark was not only anticipating the arrival of Sydney   
but the answers that came with her. That anticipation was an uneasy one. He both longed and   
dreaded her entrance. Sark cursed the knots of anxiety in his stomach as he waited for her and   
grudgingly admitted Sydney got to him. Resentment, concern, aggravation, lust, caring. She was   
able to provoke all. She was able to hurt him. Yet he wanted the reassurance of seeing her.  
  
Her arrival began with a bitter-faced Jack storming into the room. Protective as ever, Jack had   
an almost violent dispute with Sloane over his treatment of Syd. There were few that would have   
the audacity to demand Syd to come straight to the office after what happened but Sloane did.  
  
Sydney trailed closely behind. For someone taken prisoner for a month she looked astonishingly   
well. Sark stood firm, arms crossed, while a small crowd formed around the two. Smiles and hugs  
being given, he had no intention in being part of such a spectacle and would patiently wait it   
out. It was then he saw it. Arms around Marshall, her eyes darkened and focused in on him. It   
was a fiery, almost wild, wicked expression, as though the last weeks had given her life. She   
pulled away, kissed Marshall's cheek, all the while glaring at him with that expression that   
mesmerized him.  
  
She broke from the mass and headed towards him, Jack at her heels. He prepared himself for the   
greeting but Sydney walked right past him into Sloane's office. Sark brushed being ignored   
aside and followed them in. She must have sensed this because she turned around to face him.  
  
"Welcome back Agent Bristow. I hope the last month was not too hard on you."  
  
"I'll survive." She sounded bored and unimpressed by his statement, so different from when he   
first saw her. It felt like she was indifferent to his presence.  
  
"Sydney!" Sloane strode in and grabbed her into an embrace. Sark was taken aback by the sight.   
There was not a flinch on her part. Sydney, who loathed this man just as he did, held a vacant   
appearance. Sark was unsure of what to make of her behavior.  
  
"Now let's get on with business," Sloane said ending the scene. He had gone from concerned   
father figure to cold-hearted businessman in a matter of seconds.  
  
They settled down and Sark listened intently as Syd repeated back to Sloane what he had said   
four weeks earlier. Not unpredictably the details of their night together were deleted from her   
report. His interest peaked as she arrived at the point where their stories divided.  
  
"I was leaving the vault area when I felt a sting in my back. I later realized I had been shot   
with a tranquilizer."  
  
Sloane inquired, "Do you know who they were?"  
  
"No, they never said and I hardly remember a thing. I didn't even know how much time had   
passed."  
  
"What did they ask for?"  
  
Syd ignored him and continued on with her escape. "I finally managed to escape and got as far   
away I could. When I stopped it turned out I was in the Netherlands."  
  
"Did they give you any idea what they wanted?" Sloane repeated.  
  
"None at all."  
  
Even though Sark felt skeptical about this, surprisingly Sloane consented to his feelings.   
This was Sydney Bristow after all. Was it possible she really knew nothing? A tense silence   
took over and Sloane gave a patronizing glare at the two men making them shift slightly in   
their seats.  
  
"Would you excuse us Jack and Sark?"  
  
Jack fumed at Sloane's request but after a reassuring nod from Sydney hesitatingly retreated.   
Sark did not like the idea of leaving Sydney with the volatile man either but had little choice   
in the matter.  
  
Sark went back to his office and to his daily routine. All the while, he replayed the events   
over and over in his head. Syd's behavior was peculiar though he reasoned that was to be   
anticipated. It was just irregular in a different way than he thought it would be. It was two   
hours later when he heard a knock at the door. Sydney came into the office, wearing a tired   
worried expression. This was unexpected after her treatment of him earlier.  
  
"Alright after everything?"  
  
"Sloane was pretty persistent on getting info from me that I have no way of giving but I'll be   
fine."  
  
"That is not what I meant."  
  
"I know." She seemed to want to say more but trailed off. They exchanged a look that to Sark   
expressed all that was needed. She was thankfully not resentful about what transpired. Sark   
felt the selfish desire to resolve the issues between them but this was not the time. Syd was   
in no condition and her well being was more important. She was clearly exhausted and shouldn't   
have even been there.  
  
"You should head home and start that vacation."  
  
~  
  
Sark sensed the next two weeks would be interesting. Sloane paranoid over Syd?s conduct made   
Sark responsible over the surveillance team monitoring her. Sark knew he would be more hands   
on then usual for this task. Sloane insisted extra care be taken in fulfilling the assignment,   
and besides, Sark was curious as well. Sydney was just lucky Sloane still cared enough to take   
the effort to do this. If it had been another employee they would have already been dragged   
into SD-6's 'interrogation room.'  
  
The details of the reports were insignificant at first. Sydney had yet to leave her apartment   
and she received a single visit from her father. Even with all the high tech equipment they   
picked up little activity. Sark found this strange. Surely Syd would have set up one of those   
meetings with her handler and reported back to the CIA by now. Maybe she knew it was far too   
dangerous at this time. Smart girl.  
  
In the years of SD-6 watching over Bristow, she had on no account remained inside for even half   
the duration she had currently. So on the sixth day, Sark decided to take over a spot on the   
two man watch team. It was not long before he realized this was in actuality as dull as the   
reports suggested. Watching over the employees at SD-6 had brought more entertainment than   
this and his companion Greg Burke was less than engaging. Sark personally hand-picked the man   
due to his lack of skills. Sark was more than able to do the job himself and someone of   
Burke's intelligence would not get in the way. No reason to cause trouble for Syd at this time.   
Whatever knowledge gained was for him and Sloane did not have to know about it.  
  
What he thought would be the highlight of the stakeout took place nearly three hours in. Sydney  
had made a phone call to a wrong number. Information jotted down onto an otherwise blank sheet   
of paper, Sark settled back down.  
  
The monotony was finally ended over an hour later. Sydney dressed in a white tank top and gray   
shorts emerged for the first time in almost a week. She had jogged a block before they began to   
follow her in the van. This continued until her run took her to the edge of a quiet wooded park.   
Syd stopped to catch her breath and Sark deemed she was not as well as she led people to   
believe.Sark was parked some 200 feet away, well hidden by the trees and watched as a man sat   
a bench over. Her handler. The woman was lucky he was one on watch today. Any other employee   
would have reported this.  
  
"Should we call for help in dealing with the situation, sir?"  
  
He coldly glared over to Burke and almost rolled his eyes at the sight before him. Sark knew   
that look well. Elation over what was occurring. Though dim-witted he noticeably lusted power.   
With a job well done, promotions, and entitlements followed so ending the situation was a must.   
Sark had been before in his days and was not about to let Burke meddle with his intentions.  
  
"Quiet!" Sark snapped.  
  
"We-"  
  
Irritated, he waved Burke to be silent. The man did not know what was good for him. Sark began   
intently listening on the headphones as she detailed the events for her handler, who questioned   
her hard as Sloane had. No new information was gathered. Sark was just as taken aback by her   
honestly to SD-6 as the true absence of knowledge on the last month of her life. It all seemed   
to be wrapping up when something neither Sark nor Syd expected happened. A man came out of   
the shadows. He evidently knew Sydney and she did not seem pleased to see him.  
  
"This has gone too far!" Sark heard Burke forcefully hiss. "We need to contact Sloane before   
anymore damage is done by that traitor."  
  
Looking at Burke from the corner of his eye Sark wordlessly grabbed a black metal case,   
cracking the lid open. Lifting the weighty gun out, he smugly screwed the silencer on with   
ease. Sark paused a second, gathering himself together. This time would be different but he   
assured himself it needed to be done. Sark jerked his chin to the door indicating Burke to   
unlock the door and get out. Ready for the kill Burke snatched his own gun and jumped out. With   
an expression of horror he glimpsed back just in time to see a grim Sark pulling the trigger on   
the gun that would end his life.  
  
-  
  
Sark plopped down in the soft leather chair in his home office. Rubbing his temple, he did his   
best to chase away thoughts of his hard day. Just a moment of peace was needed. He had   
jeopardized a lot in that one day. Covering up Sydney's activities was one thing, hiding the   
death of his assistant was another. He hoped he had been successful in both.  
  
In all the times he had taken a life he had never done it to protect someone he cared for.   
Somehow it was more difficult for him to deal with, not less. Emotions had entered into an   
activity he had long ago managed to numb himself to. His biggest mistake that he did not know   
the motives of Burke. That had been one of the first and most important lessons he learned   
long ago under Irina. Desire was a strong force and he underestimated the pull it had on man.   
Had Sark known he had been so anxious to rise in the ranks of SD-6, he never would have chosen   
Burke.  
  
There was still evidence to destroy. Switching what was recorded with old surveillance tapes   
had been easy enough. After a quick viewing he would eliminate them once and for all. His guilt   
was evident on them as was hers.  
  
Slipping the tape in, he began watching the scene he missed earlier. Sydney's old handler   
Vaughn replacing the new, who made his excuses and left. The expression of disbelief over her   
face showed she had not anticipated his presence.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn said with a tight hug that made Sark bite his lip with jealousy. "I can't   
believe your father even gave me the note."  
  
"He knew if he didn't I would have found another way. It was not meant for this though."  
  
"I've missed you Syd."  
  
"You know what you are doing is dangerous."  
  
"I know but we need to talk. I'm glad you have reached an understanding."  
  
Sydney shrugged away and looked him in the eyes. "It was a sorry and a goodbye, nothing more.   
With everything that happened I needed closure from everything in my old life."  
  
"If you need to talk about it-"  
  
"Just like old times?" Syd shook her head and sighed. "It can't be. Old times are what I am   
trying to let go of. I made a mistake. It was so much like what happened between us and now I   
can see how it can happen. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It was childish."  
  
Many assumptions were made from her comments and Sark felt aggravated over each possibility.   
She was talking about him. He was her mistake. Vaughn must have run out on her after they were   
together, just like she had done to him. Sark watched the screen as Vaughn tried to process   
what Syd was saying.  
  
Sark's own thoughts were suddenly broken. The sensitive equipment had picked it up. The sounds   
of the muffled gun blast, Burke's sharp intake of breath and him then hitting the ground with a   
hard thud. Sark lowered his eyes for a second, unhappy with himself over what he did, but   
lifted them just in time to notice. Was it his imagination? Quickly rewinding the tape he   
watched again. The last thing he wanted had happened. Syd had gazed over, straight to where the   
van was.  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn was trying to get her attention back. "Who?" He was jealous the way Sark had been   
before his resentment and dread of Syd knowing took over.  
  
"Someone." Syd was disturbed over something and spoke rapidly. "I care for him but I just   
handled it wrong. It does not matter. I need to go."  
  
Sydney broke away and started jogging out of the park. Was it fear over being caught or did she   
know?  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
Feedback is loved. Thanks to all who have left it so far. 


	12. Sark's struggle to stay focused

This day was remarkably like one that had taken place five weeks before. The yellow orange glow   
was barely peeking over the horizon as he pulled into the garage driving his favorite car, the   
old black Mercedes. He sat there a few moments, absent-mindedly running his hands over the   
steering wheel, and asking himself once again what he was doing at SD-6 so early. It took   
little deliberation to reach the answer. He knew it so well. There was nothing else. His attempt   
at filling that ever enduring void had failed leaving him wounded and embarrassed thoroughly. It   
had not even lasted through the night.  
  
He was just stepping out onto the hard pavement when Syd's car entered. For everything Syd   
went through, Sloane had been less than generous with time off. It was only 2 days since the   
events at the park and the feelings it caused were still raw. Made all the worse by seeing her   
after such a moment of vulnerability. It felt like fate's harsh hand slapping him in the face   
saying, "Yes, that is what you can't have. Why did you ever think you could?"  
  
Sark acknowledged it had been a long shot. He had been nothing more than a good girl's venture   
down the dark forbidden path. Self pity and lust compelling her actions, nothing more. Well   
nothing more than that "caring" Syd mentioned. Alone, there was little comfort in those words.   
She would not act on them but he found relief, sick as it was, in her rejection of Vaughn. If   
he was to be alone at least he knew she was too and thinking about him in return.  
  
Sark drew a long breath, shook himself out of it and headed towards the door with determination.   
This was a poor pattern he was following and it needed to stop. His feelings be damned. He was   
not about to unravel further in her presence and no more damage would be done. Waiting for the   
elevator he slipped into his old cold shrewd self.  
  
A minute later, he watched Syd scamper trying to catch the elevator. The well taught drive to be   
courteous took over and he held the elevator for her. A dimple faced Syd strolled in and   
brightly addressed him. "Morning Sark."  
  
Deadpan Sark replied a greeting. Civil enough. It would be all over in a minute, them separating   
ways. Not much could happen in that time yet it ate at him. Standing, his hands clinched in   
front of him, he ordered his will to obey. It had to obey but it wouldn't. Her eyes were undoing   
him. They keep flashing, looking over. He craved to respond, to feel. Fantasies of them ran   
through his head. What it would be like to kiss her; to take her right there pressed against   
the elevator's walls. He wanted to but temptation did not get a chance to win. As the doors   
opened, his heart sighed alleviating the pressure that had built.  
  
"Oh Sark!" Syd said stopping him dead in his tracks. "We need to talk, sometime today."  
  
Not waiting for an answer she left, lightly brushing up against him on her way out. He had let   
her bewitch him again.  
  
~  
  
Sark's day was unrelenting. Sloane practically had put him through whiplash with all meetings   
and tasks he had been expected to go in those short hours. His life long odyssey was clearly not   
being accomplished fast enough for his taste. The positive side effect of it all was he had   
little opportunity to think about Sydney.  
  
Sark presently sat in his office completing the most undemanding activity of his day. He was   
going over the final details of the impending mission. Sydney and him were to leave right away.   
Intel showed a man Harper, who owned several clubs, may have knowledge on the location of   
one of the two missing coins. They were going to England to pose as two club goers, break into   
his office and retrieve the information from Harper's computer. He was just looking over the   
layout of the club when a familiar knock was heard on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
It was her. During the conferences with Sloane that day, Sark had observed a trend in Sydney's   
behavior. He only 'existed' when others were not around. Perhaps it was Sydney's way of hiding   
that there was something between them. Whatever it was he did not like it. He more than   
understood why she would act that way but once again his emotions were getting in the way of   
what his mind told him. Sark had fallen hard for the daughter of his enemy.  
  
This was a prefect opportunity to try to learn what Syd did and did not know. He had always had   
leverage over her and not the other way around. This new situation was unsettling but he was far  
more collected than before. Maybe she knew nothing of the park. He was resolved on being blunt.   
It may be the best way to determine were they stood.  
  
"I am insisting you be honest with me. You wanted to see me. Now without games tell me what   
you want?"  
  
Syd gestured around the room and he understood.  
  
"We have our privacy," he informed her.  
  
"You have already heard all I am going to say," Sydney finally spoke in a professional tone that   
reminded Sark of Irina. "What I want to know is why Sloane is behaving the way he is? What is   
happening?"  
  
"Surely you don't presume I would answer your questions receiving nothing in return?"  
  
A cunning smirk came over Syd's face. "Depends on what you are desiring, in return."  
  
"I said no games Ms. Bristow."  
  
"Very well. In the long run, we're after the same things. Being we are on the same side and   
all."  
  
Sark leaned back into his chair, looking Sydney over and subconsciously giving a slight tug to   
his lower lip. "Yes. Well it is to be understood that some information is off limits around   
here."  
  
"I simply asked for your opinion on Sloane."  
  
"In my opinion, you are searching for straight out answers. We both know that."  
  
"Lets just say we don't," Sydney replied clearly having no intention of dropping the subject.  
  
"It is somewhat obvious. Sloane is not keen on missing agents nor failing missions."  
  
"Who is playing games now, Sark?" His eye brows shoot up at her audacity. "It is more than that.   
We have both seen missions fail before and he has never behaved like this."  
  
"He was uneasy about your safety."  
  
"Some may have been. Sloane was not one of them." There was almost a bitter sound to those   
words.  
  
"You are being very frank Syd-" Sark stopped himself but it was too late. A knowing smile over   
took Sydney face. "Ms. Bristow."  
  
"Things are not the same you can say."  
  
~  
  
After yet another flight across the Atlantic, Sark was resting on the edge of a bed in some   
contemptible 'pay by the hour' motel, waiting for Sydney. Getting dressed had taken him little   
time. He threw on a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket and was set to go. Syd   
was taking a bit more time.  
  
When she emerged, Syd was wearing what some would regard as a scandalous amount of   
clothing. Her short, black, tight dress showed off all she had. Sark was more than taken by   
the vision. He felt the heat, that particular stirring and he despised himself for it, but   
could not look away. He had seen her like this before but never quite like this. Never had he   
known what truly lied beneath.  
  
He watched as she put on a generous amount of makeup and few pieces on costume jewelry. It   
was almost a domestic scene, he thought with some fondness, if not for her dressed like a   
hooker.  
  
"See done ahead of time," Syd said adding a raven black wig to the assemble.  
  
She turned to see he was undoubtedly checking her out. Their eyes connected in an passionate   
stare that made Sark's heart pound. Without looking away she came over to him, straddling him.   
As stunned as he was, Sark just became even more turned on by this.  
  
"Mmmmm," she mischievously laughed grinding against him. "You are more than ready as well I   
see."  
  
Sark moaned as Syd pulled him into a deep kiss. It was soft and full of longing. He wanted this   
and so much more. Leaning back onto the bed, their lust took over. As their bodies entwined and   
their hands roamed, Sark recalled how good this had felt. How badly he had needed this. It was   
now his for the taking. Her taste, he recalled how he loved that too. And how it ended. This was   
not the first time. That could not be forgotten. He had to stop this.  
  
Hard of breath, Sark flipped her over and managed to say, "I hate wanting this."  
  
He stared down at her waiting. For what exactly he did not know but it would not be anything he   
had expected.  
  
"Let's leave it all. It will just be you and me." If it was possible to have hope, pain and   
desperation in one's voice all at once, hers was overflowing with it.  
  
His chest felt heavy and he shook his head in disbelief. Give it all up? Was she really willing? It was not even for love. It was for a chance at love. Could he leave behind all his plans for this incredible desire?  
  
"Syd," his voice trembled as he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aidan."  
  
No he couldn't. Sark pushed her to the side and got up.  
  
"Time to go," he said handing her coat to her.  
  
End of chapter 12 


	13. Unexpected

Notes- Sorry it took so long. It is not like this is a long chapter or anything. Big thanks to those who left reviews last time. Means alot. Thanks to my betas (RED and Jen) once again.   
  
~  
  
When he had gone over the plans for Harper's club he was hit by the oddity of the condition and location. It was nothing more than a dilapidated hang out, for the twenty somethings of England, located in the very wrong side of town. It was either an ingenious or remarkably foolish move to hold such valuable information there. Sark knew it would have been the last place he would have suspected and admired the man for being as bold as he was.  
  
The dingy smoky club was packed on that Friday evening. This was certainly not the type of establishment Sark would frequent but he had been in far worse. Loud screeching rock music was coming from the stage area, where a band did their best to play 'music' and failed. Sark cringed at the feedback reaching his ears but it did not seem to bother those around him. Most were too busy drinking and quite a few were being overly-friendly with someone, Sark presumed, they had only met that night.  
  
Sark and Sydney merged with the sweaty throng and worked their way over to a corner of the bar where he bought two bottles of beer. Sark handed one to her and took a swig of his own.  
  
"Never took you as the beer type," Syd said with amusement and showing the previous events had not phased her.  
  
"I'm not. I doubt they'd offer what I normally drink."  
  
After what had just happened, he was sure there would be a certain level of avoidance between the two, whenever possible. She clearly had other intentions.   
  
"You ever wish this was us?" His blue eyes shot at her. Again Sydney was so predictable in that she would always do the unexpected.  
  
Sark sighed, looked over to the scene in front of him and back to Syd with a grimace. Her hazel eyes teasingly shinned back at him till gigantic smiles took over both of their faces. He had to even laugh at himself. It may have been, Sark mused, the first time they were at total ease with one another.  
  
"At times," he at last admitted with all honesty.  
  
~  
  
They spent sometime on the floor, slowly working through the crowd trying to be low-key as possible. For reasons he did not know he was having an enjoyable time. It was not the music, which was awful, and it certainly was not the beer either. As terrible as the beer was, he decided on having a second and that entertained Syd to no end. It had to be the most unprofessional either ever acted while on mission but neither lost sight of their goal. When the time came, they went off to complete it.  
  
Once towards the back the crowd began to dwindle. Syd got busy picking the lock while Sark looked out for trouble and did his best to block Sydney's actions from view. At an opportune moment they both slipped unnoticed past the employees only entrance, which lead to the floors above where Harper's office was.  
  
As the door closed behind them, the familiar rush of adrenaline surged through his body. There was no hiding in this hall so they had to be careful. Slowly, they stepped forward, straining their eyes to see ahead of them. It was dark, dirty and eerily quiet. Besides the clicking of Syd's heals only the distant thump of the music's bass and the rustling from Sark's leather jacket could be heard. He felt the urge to hold his gun hidden in that jacket but if they were caught, its presence would only make things worse.  
  
Sark felt Syd grab his arm when he turned to where her eyes were focused, he spotted a camera. They were well out if its view currently but they needed to get passed it unnoticed. Timing the camera as it scanned over the area, Sark was sure they could do it but they could not be off by much.  
  
All of a sudden, Sark's heart jumped as a door from one of the side rooms began to open. Needing to act quick, Sark pushed Syd against the wall and the show began. Grunting sloppy kisses were exchanged and hands wandered. To this man they were nothing more than two drunk party go'ers with little on their mind beside each other.  
  
"You're not allowed back here."  
  
His scolding was ignored. Their kissing just became more frenzied, almost desperate in nature. So hard and passionate, it was almost entrancingly real for him. He struggled to stay focused.  
  
"You hear me?"  
  
The man clearly was not getting the point so Sark pressed harder against Syd. He ran his hand up her warm thigh, lifting her dress up to reveal her panties. It reminded him so much of that night on the beach but this time it was not for pleasure. He wanted to chase the man away. It did not work. As he heard the click of the hammer on a gun, he pulled away and stared into Syd's eyes, knowing it was pointed on him. Just as he was ready to lift his hands in defeat, the sound of a gun blast filled the room. Sark flinched expecting the worst but nothing more than a thud from behind took place. Panting, he looked up into her face and knew.  
  
Sydney handed the warm gun back like it was nothing. "We need to be quick."  
  
He wanted to comprehend it all but there was no time to think about that now. Wordlessly, the two ran half the distance than stood under the camera wanting for it to pan to the other direction.  
  
When they reached the door the camera was getting ready to pan back on them.  
  
Before Sydney even finished saying code Sark started rattling off the numbers, 6-1-5-2-1-3.  
  
The door opened and they ran up two flights of stairs to the office. Once there, Sark went to the computer, broke into the system, and tried to locate the files while Syd kept watch. He was getting frustrated. Though Sark was working fast, it was not fast as he would have liked. As if she were reading his mind she impatiently said, "You done yet?" Sark shot her a 'do your own job' look and continued searching.  
  
"Got it!" He quickly copied the files and slipped the disk into his jacket.  
  
~  
  
They had slipped out unseen but it would not be long before their presence there was known. It was several alleyways over before they stopped to collect themselves. Sark's body ached and he felt a hint of nausea though there was no reason for either.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
He had not even known he was.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled turning away.  
  
It was not like he had never seen her kill before. He had and killed many more himself. He was far worse than she ever could be or so he thought. He had killed both the innocent and guilty; was feared due to his coldness when doing so. Her expression though, there had been nothing in those eyes. Nothing that told him she was even considering of such a thing. They had been vacant, just as his had always been prior to the park.  
  
"We're spending far too much time together," he said with a harsh laugh. It had been more to himself but her expression proved that she understood clear enough. He was somehow blaming himself for this.   
  
"Sark, you know I am capable of such a thing."  
  
"But not for me." So much sorrow, far more than he wished, was reflected in that statement.  
  
She came up to him with a sad smile. As if to comfort him, Syd cupped his face and brought her lips to his. They were so soft and reassuring. 'Yes for you' they told him. They told him. He was shaking at the tenderness of it all. He touched her back; almost afraid she would not be there. His heart pounded at the intoxicating feeling of being cared for. Kiss after kiss followed and he never wanted it to stop.  
  
That is why her sharp intake of breath shocked him so. Even though it had been him who grabbed her arm, he could not believe it.  
  
"Like your mother you are. Is this what it all was for?" His eyes fell on two disks in her hand. She had been switching disks. Twice in one night, her kisses had lead to the unexpected. "No." The tears, which were so strangely missing earlier that night, were there now.  
  
"The CIA not getting what they want fast enough?" Anger, bitterness and pain had over taken him. Of all the moments in his life he had to be betrayed again in this one. "That's right. I know."  
  
The Sark of old would be kicking himself for revealing such a thing but this one spoke with a different frame of mind.  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
He did not care about that now. "Did they tell you to do this?" His voice begged for an answer. "I need to know."  
  
"The CIA knows nothing of this. I promise. Please Sark, are you going to tell Sloane?"   
  
He felt empty.  
  
End of chapter 13  
  
Hope you liked it. I think this chapter is good but I am never a good judge of which chapter will go over wel and which won't. Please leave me feedback to let me know one way or the other. 


	14. can be found at SD1com

Don't really get maybe readers here I think but I thought I would let those who do read it know that the next chapter is NC-17 and can not be posted here. It can be found at SD-1.com in the NC-17 fanfic area or I will galdly email it to those who ask. 


	15. All The Past To Carry

Notes- Thanks to Jen and RED again for the beta and Susan for her help. This chapter was a hard one to write and I hope it is not too boring. Hugs again to all my reviews. One chapter left.   
  
Added for FF.net: Hope that everyone how wanted to read the chapter was able to. I emailed everyone who asked. This is up a few days later than other places cause of problems with FF.net.   
  
~   
  
Looking at the two men one would never guess they were brothers. Nikolai had more bulk to him, a dark complexion and his hair was dark and thin. They did not even share the same accent. One was English with trace of Irish descent, while the other had a Russian origin. Only thing that hinted relation was a pair of cold blue eyes they got from their mother.  
  
Sark cautiously examined the situation in front of him. Only way of them getting out of there alive was for them to be let go or to wait till circumstances were drastically different. He would have to play by his brother's game for now.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Straight to the point, just as I remember you," his brother Nikolai ridiculed. "Simply the coin in your hand."  
  
"Wouldn't it just have been easier to get the coin yourself before we got here?"  
  
"What would be the fun in that?"  
  
Somehow Sark was not surprised his brother would risk such an important artifact for some entertainment.  
  
"Always the wise one you were." He could not help but be sarcastic even in a time like this and besides Sark knew he was hitting his sore spot. Though bright, Nikolai knew his younger brother was the more intelligence of the two.  
  
The expression on Nikolai's face showed that he no longer found the situation as amusing as he had seconds earlier. "Give it to me or we will find other sources of pleasure, Aidan," he threatened while tightening his grab on Sydney. "And when we're through you'll both be dead."  
  
Sark despised giving in without a good fight, but Sydney's well being had become more important to him than his own. He'd deal with the consequence of Sloane's wrath later. "Alright." He threw the small box he was holding at his brother's feet. "Now let her go."  
  
Nikolai nodded to one of his men, who picked up the object and pocketed it. Mocking Sark's earlier actions, he threw Syd to the ground in front of Sark.  
  
"The irony of it all is astounding. For everything you aspire to do, I am sure our father would feel nothing but shame over you."  
  
It was severe but true. "And I'm sure you're right but I am my own, not his." Or hers, he thought grimly.  
  
Sark did not move till his brother was away and the guns were no longer pointed at them. He quickly untied Sydney and helped her off the ground. "You alright?" He gave her a small kiss, a gesture of comfort and reassurance that it would all be okay.  
  
"I'm fine," she softly replied after their lips broke apart. "We should get to the safe house."  
  
Sark's ambition screamed otherwise. "They're still close. We can follow them and when they're not expecting it, take the coin or at least we can track their movements."  
  
"Safe house," She repeated. Syd looked so tired and broken. What had they said or even done that left her in this current state, Sark wondered. Swallowing his pride, he took her hand. Guiding them where she wished, Nikolai's words played over and over in his head. 'For everything you aspire to do, I am sure our father would feel nothing but shame over you.'  
  
~  
  
The safe house was a small family owned hotel, warm and welcoming, even after everything the evening they had. Sydney's first words to him, since the factory, were not the ones he expected. She asked for no more than to be fed, something he would gladly provide. Sark saw to getting them food and drink, while Syd remained in the room. The owners were kind enough to make a small meal, turkey sandwiches and a few cans of soda, at this late hour.  
  
When he got back, he found Syd lying in the bed, which she patted, beckoning him to join her. He sat down and smiled as she hungrily took a bite of what he offered. For a moment, it felt like things were not as bad as they seemed. He laid back and closed his eyes to get some rest.  
  
It was Sydney, who broke his tranquil state. "Sloane is going to be out for our necks after this; certainly yours at least. You should have taken the coin and ran." It seemed her mind was suddenly back on business just as his was trying to forget it. Sark remained quiet, hoping she would drop the subject. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"You couldn't possibly believe I would let them kill you over a coin?"  
  
"It's not like you love me." He opened his eyes to see hers. They were as sad, just as sad as Sark felt.  
  
"Sydney-"  
  
Syd continued, "And it's not just a coin. It's a key to Rambaldi, which that man, your brother, now has. I want to know about him."  
  
He pursed his lips and nodded. "I assumed so."  
  
Sark knew it was possible to both dread and crave something, as he did now. The results in such a situation were usually based on which emotion out ruled the other. Telling her, he thought, would elevate her position in his life far beyond just being his lover. She would be his confidante. He had never allowed anyone close enough to know him. To possess her love, which he had accepted as being a desire for him, she would have to see the good with the ugly. It was quite possible though that by the end of the conversation he would earn no more than her despisement.  
  
"I need to hear it all," she said cuddling up against him. Sark wondered if it would be for the last time.  
  
"Very well." He yanked at his bottom lip as he thought on how to start. "I did not know about my brother untill I was fourteen."  
  
Sydney glanced at him with an odd expression and then understanding. "Which is why you both have different accents. Why were you raised apart?"  
  
This part would be more difficult.  
  
"I grew up in Ireland, with my mother. We were well-off and I was given all the advantages, though I was innocent of knowing why." Sark stopped for a moment before continuing, "One day, my mother sat me down. She told me I was going to Russia to further my education."  
  
"Spy school?"  
  
Sark did not hear what she said. He was lost in the memories of the past. "I remember when we were introduced. It was by your mother."  
  
Sydney scoffed, "That must have been lovely. Poor You." She kissed his hand like it would make it all go away but he was barely aware of her presence.  
  
~Flashback  
  
"This is Alexander Khasinau." A well-dressed lady, who called herself Irina gestured to a middle-age man behind her. A boy, a few years older than himself, stood off to the side.  
  
Young and innocent, Aidan Sark grinned. "Alexander is my middle name."  
  
The two adults greeted his words with laughter. "Yes, Aidan Alexander." An earnest expression came to her eyes. "How would you feel if I told you this man was your father?"  
  
Father? Confusion overwhelmed him. Everyone had one but Sark had accepted his was of no consequence to himself. Being across from the man now, that acceptance turned to guilt. It was not right to feel so little for someone who was suppossed to mean so much.   
  
~End Flashback  
  
Sark went silent as the memory of that day continued to weigh on him. He felt Sydney by his side, trying to soothe him by running her thumb over his. He gripped her hand to tell her he was okay.  
  
"I was there for an education, it turned out. They initiated me into their world. I missed my mother, but was given little time to think about it. I was kept busy with training, which came naturally to me. My brother, who spent almost his whole life doing the same, has yet to forgive me for surpassing him so quickly."  
  
"I would ask you how much older he is but I find myself distressed over the fact I don't even know how old you are."  
  
"Twenty-five." He looked over to see if she had any reaction to this revelation. There was none. "Nikolai is thirty-two. Perhaps a more appropriate age to be with someone like yourself," Sark questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Four years."  
  
"Little difference."  
  
Syd propped herself up, bringing her lips lightly to his. Gentle and pleasing as it was, one kiss was not enough. It lead to another and yet another; each more lingering than the last. Slowly, his tongue teased her lips apart, seeking her hot mouth. She was so alluring, even if Sark wanted to, he would never be able to resist. Needing her closer, he pulled her on top of him. To his disappointment, Sydney withdrew and looked down upon him.  
  
"Besides," she whispered, "you are incredibly talented for your age." With a smile, their lips found each other's again but it didn't last. "Tell me more."  
  
"Later." He was annoyed by the disturbance but the look in her eyes said now.  
  
"How is it that you left. Why SD-6?" Sydney asked as Sark shifted beneath her. This was dangerous territory. "You can confide in me. After my actions concerning you, I would be regarded as a traitor myself. No excuses could save me."  
  
Sydney was right. CIA would not look to kindly on her revealing their most classified documents on Irina and her current assets to him. Unless they knew and he was in for a setup.  
  
He wanted to say more but each word and each phrase reeked of mistrust so he only gave a simple answer back to Sydney, "I can't."  
  
She grew cold and yanked away from him. "If I wanted to turn you in; if I wanted to kill you, it would have been done by now. I've had the chance and don't think I haven't." Her stormy eyes cleared and became calm. "Though, I suppose, one is destined to feel this way sleeping in the bed of an enemy."  
  
"Indeed," he sighed. "And I suppose if you took the time to think it all over you'd figure it out anyway. My father, Sydney, your mother killed him and you were there so you should know. She had treated me like her own those years, which is more than I can say for him, but he was my father. When he died, I should have felt something but I didn't. It was only after Irina turned herself in that I learned how it happened."  
  
"You want revenge?" The disbelief in her voice spoke more than her words, she seriously doubted he would ever archive such a goal.  
  
"I could do it. Between what I knew from working with her and SD-6's knowledge, and what you have given me, it seems so close."  
  
"Why bother? You said it yourself, you felt nothing for the man," Sydney replied.   
  
"I may have not had a sense of loss but there was anger, it was almost a betrayal to me than to him and, she was nowhere in sight. Irina had disappeared. At the time I thought how lucky she was because I would have taken her life, just as she had taken my father's. That doesn?t matter now. I know more greater things can come from this than revenge."  
  
"You'd be doing the world a favor." Sydney's words troubled him more than they should, it was as if she did not know him at all after everything.  
  
"Don't mislead yourself. That is not my intention. What would better this world means nothing to me." He grumbled in a harsh tone. Her eyes remained steady on him. Sark guessed this was the time to find out if she would take him as he was. "If not for that event. I'd still be working for her. My work was unscrupulous, as it is now and I gave it no more consideration than what it would do for me. I wanted to rise in the ranks and I did not then, nor do I now, feel sorry for one act committed."  
  
"I understand," and it seemed Sydney did. She got up, kissed his cheek and headed towards the bathroom. "Tell me what you plan to do." He heard the water running and when she came back she held out a glass for him, sipping her own.   
  
"I've discovered the weaknesses in Irina's organization," he said before drinking some of the cool liquid down his throat. "They are so evident, I am ashamed I didn't see them while I worked for her."  
  
"What does this have to do with killing her?"  
  
"It doesn't, my objective is higher now. Sloane and I have agreed to split her resources once this is all over," Sark answered Sydney's question.  
  
She in returned laughed at him. "You really think you can do it? The CIA can't but you are so certain you can. No more hints, how it you are going to accomplish this grand task?"  
  
"The information you gave me. One of the documents has all one would need; accounts, locations, access to security codes, the flaws, her contacts and her inner circle. It's all there. The CIA just does not know how to filter what is valuable from the rest of the nonsense included. With this information and the resource Sloane could supply, your mother could be taken down within a day."  
  
"Where are you keeping the documents?"  
  
"Safely away." Sark noticed he felt particularly drowsy after their long talk. He closed his eyes and found it hard to reopen them but somehow he was able to. Sydney was gazing down at him with a strange smile on her face.  
  
Sark heard her speak before he faded away. "Never again. I promise."  
  
End of Chapter 15  
  
Well there is is. Hope who the father is did not cause to many "Ewwwws." I don't think he is on the show but for the purpose of this fic I made him so. In fact the idea for this fic came from the idea of Sark getting revenge for his father's death. It has changed alot but I kept that the same. 


	16. Twisting of Affection

Notes: Thank you to all those who have read this, to Susan and Jen who betaed this last chaptes, all my other betas, and to all those who helped in any way.  
  
~  
  
It had been effortless, well not effortless, but easier than she anticipated. Manipulating people was like second nature to her, and she had done so magnificently, considering those involved. There were the extra bones of taking care of two problems as once. Each incident she had set up went perfectly. They had acted just as she expected. If only all her problems could be solved by kidnappings, the mock stealing computer disks, and a jealous older brother that would make people spill all. Well, those helped, but it was really the lust that did them in.  
  
Nothing, she thought, could make this evening more beautiful than it was. The warm sea breeze was refreshing to her, and she liked the way the last remnants of sunlight played over the room. They even made his hair seem more golden.  
  
His 26th birthday was fast approaching. The sunlight showed a face that had aged since she had last seen it, almost three years prior. His infamous youthful looks were slipping away to be replaced by those of a man Sark already had become. She felt pride, yet her disappointment in him could not be forgotten. She was content though. In the end, he had fulfilled her plan.  
  
His hazed over eyes opened; the effects of the drug, that his own lover poisoned him with, were still on him. He was confused, though she was sure Sark knew where he was.  
  
"Welcome home Aidan," she said in her calm, cold manner, one that rivaled his own.  
  
"Irina." His voice was not so calm. Clearly, he was shaken. His heart, she envisioned, must have been beating rapidly at the very sight of her, and she took pleasure in it. His attempt to sit up failed. He was too weak and totally at her mercy. "Sydney?" There was worry and hurt in his eyes. Even now, after her betrayal, his concern was about her.  
  
"I sent her away… to feel useful. Besides, I believe it is best we talk alone."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Foolish. You're much smarter than that, Aidan. It has little to do with you." She could tell he disliked her using his name repeatedly. Sark had never liked it. That name, he believed, was his mother's and his mother's alone to call him.  
  
"How-" He rethought his question and continued, "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't do to you." Irina paused, allowing the truth of it to sink in. "You would be amazed how simple it was to convince Sydney she was doing the correct thing. You, Sloane, and that CIA of hers—you all did the work for me. Thank you."  
  
"Nothing is that easy. Torture?"Sark may have sounded composed to anyone else, but she had trained him and could see right through to the anger and pain held in that word.  
  
"I suppose you could call it that," she said, narrowing her eyes upon him. "Life beat her down so much already, I'm sure others would call it a blessing, but once again, thank you."  
  
Drug-weary or not, his temper was surfacing as it did when he felt used and manipulated.  
  
Irina preferred to get this all out of the way so he could understand how things were going to be. "And now to the other questions you really wanted to ask. How could've you missed it? What Sydney became. How did you end up here?"  
  
"I don't need to be told," Sark snapped in aggravation. "I comprehend it completely."  
  
"Then enlighten me."  
  
"I misjudged Sydney's motives. I took for granted her loyalties and assumed she was still with the CIA. I recognized her unusual conduct after the kidnapping, but I never identified what may have caused it."  
  
If Irina closed her eyes, she could imagine he was 15 again and this was one of their lessons. Scolding him, just as she was now, for his mistake and making him recite it back to her in detail so such an error would not be made again. This would not be concluded till he was fully embarrassed over his behavior. "Go on."  
  
"I'm not a child any more Irina."  
  
"I don't think you have much choice in this matter, or many others to come."  
  
His expression bordered on a pout, but he would not allow himself to do so openly. He sat silent for a few moments but she knew it would come. "You know full well what occurred. Having me inform you does nothing." Or maybe she didn't?  
  
"This is not the start I expected Aidan, yet somehow it is befitting of you. Where was this side of you with her? You both should be ashamed. Weaknesses are to be hidden, not screamed out to the world on the top of your lungs. It was bound to end up with one or both of you killed."  
  
Irina had kept a close watch on Syd's life especially after her escape from the CIA. It did not take much to see what Sydney's sacrifices and honorable behavior would result in. The CIA's and SD-6's constant demands on her time had done more than wear her down—it had alienated her from all the ones she loved. She felt abandoned in her self-pity.  
  
Francie, the roommate, tired of her constant absences could not figure out why Sydney did not pursue the teaching career she worked so hard for. Francie had come to view her as a workaholic, putting her career ahead of everything else, just like her father had. The work, the secrets and the lies had all stopped being an excuse and had become a divide between them.  
  
Will, the friend dragged into her lies, had felt the need to escape the pressure of the CIA and therefore Syd, over time, too. He did not want to be the CIA's slave, the way Syd was. A new career, a loving wife, and the chance at a normal life had become to appealing to resist.  
  
Good old Jack with his life focused on one thing, his career. As he had seen Sark pushing Sloane's attention away from himself, Jack had seen his usefulness as a double wane. He had remained for Sydney, but she had not seen that. All she had seen was a distance that had grown between them once again.  
  
Vaughn had turned out to be effective to Irina's plans but not as much as she had hoped. He was a straight arrow that Syd merely dented but could not break. They never could fully understand one another. He would never grasp the inescapable trap Syd was in and she would never fully appreciate his common yearning for a life away from the spy world.  
  
Her letting Sark into her life was the final element needed to corrupt Sydney, Irina thought with satisfaction. She had become aware of her daughter's fixation on Sark long before Sydney even did. It was his returned affection that had surprised Irina. She was convinced it was some flaw his mother had instilled in him, which resulted in his current state. He had been well trained to use other people's emotions against them, while hiding, almost killing, his own. Irina did not demand he to be totally with out feeling, but it was to be sensibly covered up in others presence. This is something he had failed at entirely when with Sydney. Regardless, she was proud of him. As proud as she was watching him rise in the ranks of her own organization and witnessing him effortlessly take down once powerful leader like Ivankoff. He was a natural, who would be of good use to her again.  
  
"Sydney has come to see things my way. She will continue to work for me and in time take my place. You must be on your best behavior."  
  
"Wouldn't killing me be easier?"  
  
She smiled a motherly, disarming smile, causing his pupils to dilate in horror.   
  
"I will if you make me." Irina sighed and touched his arm. "But wouldn't you rather live you life with Sydney? And then there is that expensive lifestyle you enjoy so much. I know you would prefer that."  
  
"There is always a catch Irina."  
  
"Yes. I'll make it easy on you. Immediately, you will work for me again, under supervision of course, and when I ensure you have reached the appropriate decision, you will begin regaining power."  
  
"Because of Sydney," Sark sneered. "You actually believe I will do this?"  
  
Irina returned his leer with her own amused smirk. "I know you will."  
  
"Simply because of my desire for her?"  
  
"It is more than that, Aidan."  
  
His eyes flickered with realization before going cold. Sark may have thought he was fighting it, just as Syd had, but he was tempted. Love or desire, as he termed it, was such a powerful emotion. He was thinking it all over; weighting pros and cons. It all depended on whether he could shallow his pride yet again.  
  
Softly she added, "You're both tired and need rest. It's best to give in. Whatever you sought, is gone now. You have much more ahead of you. Even your brother recognized that."  
  
"This is what you did to her, didn't you." He shook his head as to answer his own question and proceeded, "No, not even weeks of persuasion would lead her down this path."  
  
"She entered this path long ago. She just needed to realize it. And you will as well, far easier I assume, because your motives have always been corrupt."  
  
Sark exhaled in frustration, running his hand over his face, evidently overwhelmed for once. "Then you don't know me as well as you claim."  
  
"I know you better than your own mother does. She understood what she sent you to, but she would never envision you a remorseless killer, experiencing no true pain at murdering others."  
  
He was unable to bear any more truth, particularly concerning himself.   
  
Irina waited, hands in her lap, listening to the fluttering of the curtains at the window and the faint sound of the sea hitting the shore.   
  
Shadows filled the room, when he gave in and quietly spoke at last, "Your right of course." His voice was tight and bitter. "That is why it is hard for me to accept that she would do this because of me." He looked down, attempting to hide the tears his blue eyes shed.   
  
Irina had only seen him cry once as a boy, the day they had met. She had come into his room, this room they now sat in, and had found the pouting, tear-streaked child sitting on the bed. He had gazed up at her, as to ask why; why was he here? What did the boy really beg to know? Why had his mother deserted him, and what did these tears now ask? Strangely enough, they asked why Sydney had not just left him. Part of her lure for him, was she was the light to his dark. She may have strayed over to his side at times, but she never lingered long. It would be no different with him, Sark believed. Leaving him, to go back to the honest life she led. He had been incapable of comprehending that darkness he was so much a part of, engulfing her too. Besides, Sark hadn't wanted to understand. He would have had to blame himself.  
  
"You were part of it, but not the only cause," she comforted him. Though this all was to her benefit, she was not heartless as to not see his suffering.  
  
He nodded, acknowledging this was correct and therefore admitting his role in it all. Irina patted his arm and smiled. No matter what happened, Irina felt she would treat him like her own.  
  
The light was now gone from the room but neither bothered to remedy the situation. They remained in a silence, which revealed more than any words could. It was an acceptance of his fate and of Sydney's.  
  
The door opened, causing a pool of light to form on the wooden floor. A maid stepped in, bringing a tray of food for him to eat. Sark appeared to not care and shifted his attention back to Irina. That was, until Sydney walked through the door. As the maid finished setting his tray to the side, Irina followed her out the door. She took one glance back before closing it all but a crack. She would intrude a moment longer.  
  
Their arms wrapped possessively around each other as they shared a tender kiss. Just as Irina had planned. Apart from their open admittance of devotion, nothing had changed. They were making it all so easy for her to control them.  
  
"You're not angry with me, are you?"  
  
"Not at all," Sark confirmed what Irina knew was true. He had never sounded so content. Even in the moonlit darkness, Irina knew his eyes were shinning.  
  
"We can have a real life now, and I truly love you."  
  
She waited and then came his soft reply, "And truly, I love you."  
  
The End  
  
Please let me know what you think one way or the other. 


End file.
